Shadows
by AcesXSpades
Summary: Gambit and a woman he is tasked to retrieve develop an interesting relationship. Loosely based on the X-Men:Evolution universe. Gambit, Magneto, Pyro, ect. property of Marvel. Shade is my own character. Sequel now up! Called Sinister.
1. Chapter 1

The sun bled orange into the pink and purple sky of twilight. There was a blue strip of mountains off in the distance below the dying sun. All around two mutants, the thick pine forest began to darken.

"What we doin' out 'ere again, mate?" A spiky haired Ausy asked the red-eyed Cajun next to him.

"Finding some wild femme de boss be lookin' for," the Cajun spoke, peering into random trees.

"What's so special about this girl anyway?"

"No clue, mon amie. Ask de boss when we get back."

xxXxx

Laying with her bare stomach against the branch of an aspen, the feral woman watched the two males in her territory. It'd been a long time since she had come across "civilized" creatures, human or mutant. She watched intently, knowing they were looking for her. But who was this "boss"?

The two men passed below her branch. She ran her tongue over a set of fangs. 'Let's see what these boys got.'

She leapt to the ground. Landing almost silently a few short yards behind the hunting pair. She followed the mutants to a clearing in the forest. The men continued walking, she stopped on the edge. The woman crept around the edge of the clearing, enjoying the feel of stalking her prey. They would be fun to toy with, a change of pace from the grizzlies. She was so caught up in the thrill of a new challenge that she missed the brittle twig in her pathway. The snap seemed to resonate. All the birds in the area fled in a boisterous mass.

The tall man with a staff halted and put a hand on the spiky haired man's shoulder, stopping him. The spiky haired mutant opened his mouth to question the taller man. The taller man held a gloved finger to his lips, silencing his partner.

The woman crouched low in the brush, her muscles tensing for the nearing on black eyes scanned the forest. The taller man walked to the nearest edge of the clearing, leaving his partner confused where he was standing.

'Must have gone to take a leak, or set me up...' The latter idea amused her. Deciding to see which it really was, and if it was the latter what he was planning, she stood up and walked into the clearing. She walked straight up to the spiky hair man's back and tapped his shoulder.

xxXxx

The Australian whirled around to stare into the mismatched eyes of a dirty faced woman.

"What you doing out 'ere, sheila?" The Ausy relaxed seeing the small framed woman. She looked dirty and worn, the girl couldn't be more than 5'3". Her eyes were a little off-putting though. Her left eye was a silver-grey, like steal. The other eye was a dark green that could rival an emerald. Darkness was creeping in on the forest faster now as the sky bled red. The woman smiled an eerie smile showing off a set of bright fangs that flashed in the fading light. "Oy, don't move," he said recognizing that this must be the target. He make a flame in his hand from a small lighter in his pocket.

The woman let out a low growl in her throat and circled the spiky haired man. He turned in time with her, never taking his eyes off her. The woman and the spiky haired man were so focused on one another that the woman hadn't noticed the tall Cajun man had returned.

The tall man crept up behind the woman. Taking his staff in both hands he flung his arms over her head, pinning her and her arms against his body with his staff. The woman growled and struggled like a rabid dog. The red-eyed man pulled her tighter against his body and with his lips to her ear he said "Calm down, chére" His voice was calm even as he struggled to keep her pinned. The tall man nodded to his partner who pulled out a syringe and stuck the woman's shoulder. After a few more moments of struggling and snarling, her movements calmed and her body slumped against the tall man's body.

"Ya know she wasn't all that tough, she just circled me. Why would the boss want her?" The spiky haired man questioned.

"Ask de boss," the red-eyed man said as he scooped the small woman up into his arms. The two men walked back into the forest the way they came. The spiky haired man kept a ball of fire in his hand to illuminate their path.

As the men neared their ride, the woman stirred in the tall man's arms. Still very drowsy and dazed, she didn't struggle, just tried to gather her thoughts. The woman looked up into the face of the man carrying her. He had a strong jaw line that was dusted with red-brown stubble, matching colored shaggy hair framed his face. His eyes were beautiful in a bizarre way. They were jet black where whites should have been with red pupils that radiated out where the irises were meant to be. Noticing her gaze, he looked down to her face. "No worries, chére. Not'ing is gunna happen to you," his voice was calm and hypnotic, almost lulling her back to sleep. Her eyes fluttered.

"Who are you?" was the only thought she managed to grab hold of and form into words. Her voice was rough, whether from lack of use or from the sedative, the Cajun was unsure.

"Remy LeBeau at your service. Who are you, petit?"

Her head rolled towards his chest, just before drifting off Remy heard her mumble into his shirt, "Shade."

xxXxx

Mind reeling from the drugs still left in her system from the previous night, Shade couldn't catch the random words and pictures racing through her mind. The bright sunlight streamed in through the one large window in the room. It was a decent sized room, about the size of an average bedroom. The walls, doors, floor and ceiling were made of various metals. The metal floor had a large neutral rug covering most of the room. The window was draped in large white curtains. There was a light brown circular table in the corner to the right of the window with a white chair. To her right was a large metal door with a smaller door directly across the room. A large white stuffed chair sat in the corner to the left of the window. Shade was sitting on a small bed laid in white linens on the same wall as the smaller door. 'This place is way to fricken bright!' Shade threw the sheet over her head. 'Wait.. . where am I?"

Minutes of futile attempts at trying to string a though together later, Shade heard the large metal door open followed by footsteps. It was a man, and she recognized the scent but couldn't place it. it was so familiar but she couldn't get her racing thoughts in any order.

She heard an accented man's voice, "Chére? You up?" That voice brought back the previous night. The two men hunting her, talking about a 'boss', them drugging her into a sleep.

Shade leapt out from under the covers at where she heard the man's voice. She clamped her hands onto his shoulders digging in her nails and shoved him into the wall behind him. Her lips turned up in an animalistic snarl, flashing her fangs.

"Listen, petit, I don't want to hurt you," the man said not making a move to free himself. There was that hypnotic voice from last night. She almost relaxed. Almost.

'Time to test this guy out,' Shade thought, throwing a punch towards the man's jaw. He caught her thin wrist in his hand. She threw her other fist towards his stomach, again her wrist was caught in his hand. The man crossed his arms over her head, turned her to pin her back to his front with her arms crossed in front of her body. She kicked her leg up by her head, causing the man to duck away from her foot, giving her enough slack to break loose and jump to the opposite of the room.

Shade eyed him as she growled low in her throat. Leaping to the side of the man she grabbed his arm and whipped it down, flipping the 6'2" man onto his back. She straddled his waist, pinning his arms above his head and adding weight with her ankles on is thighs so he had as minimal movement as she could manage.

The man chuckled. "You were holdin' back last night, mon chére" The man used his hypnotic voice to throw her off guard enough to kick up his legs, throwing her off and sending him to his feet.

She ran and jumped forward onto her hands and kicking her legs up above her to wrap her legs around his neck. Just as she was about to throw her weight so he would go crashing to the ground, the man grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upper body upwards so they were face to face.

Her thoughts had started to clear from the adrenalin pumping through her body. "Who are you? Where am I? What is it you want?" she snarled.

"Remy LeBeau at your service. We covered this last night, Petit." He paused, waiting to see if she would comment. When she didn't, "You are in de home of Magneto. And I want not'ing, chére, it is Magneto that wants somet'ing." He saw Shade visibly relax. Sometimes that hypnotic charm of his came in handy. Remy gently set her down then sat on the edge of her bed. He pat the space beside him. "Sit down, chére." She watched him, still weary. "Come on, chére. I don't bite," he said with a smirk. He watched the indecision on her face until her attention was caught by the sound of the large door opening.

xxXxx

Shade's body stiffened again, quickly snapping out from what spell Remy had managed to throw over her.

In the doorway stood a tall silver haired man holding a metal helmet under his arm. Remy reclined on the bed. This man may be his boss but Remy was obviously not one that liked to take the orders. This new older man held himself in a regal manner.

"Welcome, my dear." Shade eyed him cautiously. "I apologize for the manner in which you were brought here, but you are very hard to get hold of," he intended this as a jest, Shade saw it in his eyes, but she did not respond. "You do talk don't you? What is your name?"

The woman stared at the silver haired man, sizing him up. "De femme's name is Shade," Remy replied with a new cold tone in his voice. Both Shade and the older man looked over at him.

"Thank you, Gambit." He said, clearly displeased that Remy had answered instead of Shade. "Shade, welcome to my home. I am Magneto. I see you have already met Gambit." He gestured to Remy whose arms were crossed over his chest, his head turned to stare out the window. He had an entirely different manner to him around Magneto than with her. "I am sure you will meet more later. I have some questions for you, my dear. " Shade's body tensed anew. "Don't worry, they are harmless questions I assure you. Tell me my dear, how do you feel about humans?"

Shade's reaction was immediate and chilling, her eyes darkened dangerously and her hands clenched into fists. The growl that imitated from her throat was so feral and dripping with venom that Gambit turned to look at her curiously and one of Magneto's eyebrows raised. It was the sort of reaction he had wanted, but he did not know how very wild this woman had become. More animal than human, she would be a fine addition to his team.

Magneto smirked and his eyes lit. "Well then my dear, I only have one more question for you. How would you like to join me in the war against the homo sapiens?"

xxXxx


	2. Chapter 2

Shade walked beside and slightly behind Magneto as he gave her the grand tour, and with Magneto as her guide he certainly portrayed everything as grand. Gambit trailed behind, which kept Shade alert and on edge. Magneto stopped outside the door to the room Shade awoke in. "And this will be your room, my dear. Gambit can show you the grounds and make introductions. I have business to attend to." With that, Magneto left.

She waited until Magneto was out of sight then turned to Gambit. His manner relaxed once more. Shade waited awkwardly for him to say something or do something, she hadn't been stuck in a social situation for nearly eight years.

Gambit saw her squirm, visibly uncomfortable with being around another person. It brought a smirk to his lips. "You can get cleaned up and put on some clothes, chére," he said nodding towards what draped over Shade's small frame. She wore what looked to have once been black pants and a shredded black t-shirt that now only covered one shoulder and ended before her rib cage did. "Although I'm not complainin' 'bout your outfit, belle," Gambit smirked.

Shade fought the urge to try and cover herself. Instead she walked passed Gambit, fists clenched and growling. She could feel his eyes on her back as she slammed the door behind her. Gambit chuckled and leaned against the wall outside her door to wait.

xxXxx

Shade showered for the first time in eight years, sure she had bathed in rivers and lakes, but she hadn't seen soap in years. The water that ran off her body was brown and grey as she scrubbed.

After her shower she dried off and wrapped the towel around her body. When she walked into her room she saw Gambit lounging on her bed. Shade growled and gripped the towel tighter. "I thought I left you waiting in the hall."

"You did, but you left your door unlocked and I didn't want to miss an opportunity like dis." Gambit smirked and for the first time since meeting her, he took notice of Shade. She was a small woman, in height and weight. She was skinny in the way you would expect a woman who has lived in a forest, but she still had the chest and rear of a healthy woman. Her face was stunning without the grime hiding her thin jaw line and soft lips. Her mismatched eyes stood out all the more against long dark lashes on pale skin. Without the caked dirt and mud in her hair he could see that it was actually a deep red, almost maroon and came down to her midback. Oh yes, he didn't mind the view.

Shade snarled. "Out," she said pointing to the door.

Gambit stuck out his lower lip and pouted at her. "Come now, chére. No need to be rude.

Shade grit her teeth. "Out. Please."

"Now dat wasn't so hard now was it, mon chére?" Gambit said with a smirk. Shade rolled her asymmetric eyes. Gambit stood from the bed and opened the door. "If you change your mind…" Shade shoved him through the door and slammed it behind him before he could finish. Gambit smirked when he heard the lock click.

The door opened a few minutes later. Shade had put on baggy black pants and a tight black tank that ended at her waist. Gambit's eyes went to the strip of pale skin showing in the area between her pants and top. Shade growled in warning. Gambit held his hands up in surrender then turned his back to her and began walking down a hall. "Come on, petit. I still got my job to do. Although, I'm not complainin' 'bout spending time wit a belle femme such as yourself."

"Cut the sweet talk, boy," She said following him.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Boy? Oh, mon chére, I could show you all de ways dat I'm no boy," he said with a smirk. Shade chose to ignore his innuendo and continue, walking right passed him even though she hadn't the slightest clue where she was going. She felt his eyes follow her. Gambit smirked and followed, his long legs making it easy to catch up to the shorter woman. "You know where your going, chére?" She didn't respond, but she did slow her gait so he could lead.

For the first time since being brought to this place, she went outside. It was a large courtyard of green grass and various foliage. In the center was a large metal fountain with what appeared to be Poseidon posed at the ready to strike with his triton. On three sides of the courtyard was a large building made of various metals like her room. The metal building was softened by various vines and climbing plants scattered around and on it. It was shaped in the fashion of an old mansion. The fourth side of the courtyard opened up to a small field of grass before fading into sand then into ocean.

A bulky man, that was a good four inches taller than Gambit, walked from the left side of the building towards the pair. He didn't walk so much as prowl. His head, which was cover in a mop of matted blond hair, was bent low with clawed hands half curved into fists. His voice rasped as he growled, "The boss wants the Cajun." He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder.

Gambit turned to Shade. "T'ink you'll be alright wit'out me, chére?" he teased.

Shade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Somehow I think I'll manage."

"Try not to miss me too much, mon chére." Shade glared at gambit and let out a low growl. The new man and Shade stared each other down as Gambit walked the back the way the new man had come.

The new man sized her up. "Who are you supposed to be?" he snarled.

"I dunno. What are you supposed to be?" she growled back.

"Sabertooth."

"Shade." They stared at each other the way a wolf and cougar would stare if they stumbled across one another in the wild.

xxXxx

Gambit walked into Magneto's office. It was quite a bare room with a large metal desk and chair at the far wall in front of a large window. There was a silver set of Newton balls clanking on the desk. Magneto was seated in the large metal chair. "What is the progress with our newest member?" Magneto asked, getting straight to business.

"Not'ing yet. I'm still trying to get de femme to loosen up."

"Gain her trust. She could be a vital instrument in our war."

Gambit smirked, "No worries. Gambit knows how to seduce de femmes."

xxXxx

Gambit returned to find Sabertooth ad Shade circling each other, about at each other's throats. He walked between the two and put his arm around Shade's shoulders. "Chére, I believe I still have more to show you," he said in hypnotic voice. Shade didn't calm down, but she didn't resist when Gambit turned her around and led her toward the ocean away from Sabertooth. "Don' mind him, petit. He tends to pick fights."

"It was me," she said, lulled into a relaxed state by Gambit. She didn't know why she said those words, normally she would have just growled.

Remy turned to Shade, he had release her shoulders. "What was you, chére?"

"I started it, not Sabertooth."

'Maybe de femme will start opening up,' Gambit thought with a hidden smirk. "Now why would you go an' do dat, belle?"

Gambit's hypnotic charm was wearing off, but it was still enough to coax a short answer, "I like violence." Even after his little wrestling match with the small woman that was capable enough to down him, the answer didn't seem to fit her. She really was quite the petit woman, and with all the mud and grime gone, she looked beautiful and innocent.

"Why would you say somet'ing like that, mon chére?" He sat on a metal bench that sat beneath a large shade tree near the beach. He pat the bench beside him. Shade sat with as much space between them as she could manage. Shade stared blankly out over the water. Gambit sat watching her.

Shade's nose twitched as if it itched and then began sniffing. She growled softly and stood facing to the left pf Gambit. A gust of wind seemed to appear. Shade threw her arm out. A man seemingly appeared with his throat in Shade's hand. She slammed the man to the ground and pinned him. The man struggled so violently, or maybe so quickly, that he vibrated. Shade bore her fangs and snarled. The man was pale and silver haired, dressed in green and silver.

Gambit smirked at the cocky kid on the ground. "Relax, petit. It's only Pietro." Shade eyed the man she was chocking on the ground. She relaxed her hand then removed it completely and stood. The boy was on his feet in the blink of an eye.

"Who's this?" he nodded toward Shade.

"Shade, a new Acolyte," Gambit responded for her. She continued to eye Pietro like prey. Pietro simply scoffed and disappeared in a gust of wind. "I suppose dis is de time to introduce you to de rest of team, before you attack anyone else," Gambit teased. Shade didn't hear him. A residual wave from the drugs swept through her mind, sending all the blood flooding to her knees. A black tunnel filled her vision until the tunnel closed off and all was black. Her hearing was like cotton was stuffed in her ears, Gambit's voice was like an adult from the Peanuts.

xxXxx

Gambit smirked after his friendly jest but it quickly faded when he saw a blank look on Shade's face. Her eyes appeared to be staring through everything and straight on into abyss. Her knees buckled first, then the rest of her body crumpled. Gambit reached out, scooping up Shade as she fell with an arm around her knees and shoulders. Her head lulled back, neck as limp as the rest of her body.

Remy carried Shade to her room. He wondered why she was having such adverse reactions to the drugs. Anyone else would have been fine within a few hours. 'Maybe it's from her mutation,' he pondered. Then again, he had no idea what her mutation was and he doubted Magneto knew either. She was very animalistic in behavior, but that could just be from her time in the wild. She had fangs, was very nimble, faster than a human, and had hard, sharp nails (though they were nothing compared to Sabertooth's). Being animalistic with animal senses could be her mutation, but how would that make her special. Magneto wouldn't go out of his way for just some animal.

Remy had reached her room and lay her gently on her bed. He pulled the sheet over her thin form. Before leaving her to sleep, he made a mental note to find out what her mutation was and just why she was so special.

xxXxx

Shade woke in her pale room. The sun had set, a blue stream of moonlight lay across the floor. How did she get in her bed again? She sat up and swung her legs over the edge. She slid forward so her feet could reach the floor, but her breath quickly caught in her throat when her toes touched the freezing metal floor. She reached her feet out further to the rug.

Standing, Shade walked over to the large window. Its curtains were wide open framing the view of the full moon. She felt the need to outside in the fresh air and moonlight. Shade felt around the window, looking for a way to open it. She found there was a silver latch which she unhooked. The lower half of the window swung outward like double doors. She breathed deep the night air and placed her hands on the sill, leaning forward.

She could hear the fountain out in the courtyard, it was serene and welcoming. Shade leapt from her window, her room only being on the second floor, the jump was nothing to her. She walked silently along the courtyard to the fountain. She sat on the edge of the fountain and ran her fingers through the water, watching the surface ripple.

Shade's ears twitched at the sound of someone approaching. They were familiar steps and she waited until the man reached her to acknowledge him.

xxXxx

"Don't I ever get a break from you?" Shade said, not looking up from the water.

Gambit smirked. "My apologies, chére. I saw you out here and I couldn't resist."

"Or Magneto wants you to keep track of me," she said with venom. "He doesn't know what I can do. All he knows is everyone is after me. He wants me on his team so that no one else will have me."

"Why did you agree t' join knowing dat?" He remained standing, giving her space.

"It gives me a place to get away from all the others after me." So she was using them, they were using her. Gambit wondered how long this would last before something snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

xxXxx

Shade and Gambit walked along the courtyard, the moon high over head. "If you don't mind me askin', chère, what is your power?" Shade nodded to the side, gesturing for Gambit to look beside him. The silhouette of a man walked beside him. Its head turned towards Gambit and shifted form the form of a man to that of a large werewolfesque being that snarled and snapped its jaws by his face then disintegrated into what looked like black mist. The mist spiraled around Gambit. Curious, he reached out to touch it. His hand went right through as if it were only a shadow. The only difference between the night air and the mist was it was colder than the normal air.

"I can make it solid too," Shade said holding her hand out. The mist swirled towards her hand and condense into a black ball. She tossed it to Gambit. He caught it. It was definitely solid, and incredibly light.

Well, her name made sense, she controlled shadows. "Petit . . . how do de shadows relate to your . . ." he trailed off, not sure of how to politely call her an animal.

"It has nothing to do with my animal nature. The shadows I was born with," she paused, not sure if she wanted to continue. But she may as well, after all, he would tell their boss and her boss had a right to know. "The fangs and everything extra were added in a lab. They spliced my genes with a wolf and probably other things when I was a child. I grew into the genes and became this," she gestured to her body.

"Who's dey, chère?" he turned to look at her.

She kept her eyes on her feet. "I don't know. All I know is they were human," she turned to look at him her eyes dangerous. "And are now dead."

xxXxx

Shade dreamt that night of wires and needles. Of blood. She woke in a sweat, her eyes wild, her fangs bared, the taste of blood on her tongue. Her mind's eye flashed back to a time eight years ago.

The humans who had performed gene testing on her kept her in a tiny cement cell with thick black bars for a door. One naked light bulb hung from the ceiling. It was always cold and she only had a grey smock to wear. The fed her and watered her the bare minimum. The guards would get bored and jab her with the butt of their guns through the bars to watch her squirm and scream in rage. She was rabid, and it's hard to keep your humanity when you're treated like a lab animal.

One night a man broke into the lab. Shade heard men screaming, guns firing. The guard in front of her cell was firing down the hallway until a thick arm grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him out of sight. She had been curled up at the back of her cell and remained there. Her feral mind wasn't really comprehending what was going on.

A short man, though at the time she was thirteen and he seemed tall. He had thick black hair and sideburns. His arms were like furry tree trunks. He glanced into her cell, dark eyes landing on her. She snarled and curled into a tight crouching position. The man's fists clench, three shining metal claws extended from one. He cut through the tick black bars like they were mere paper. The man retracted the claws into his fist. He took a step towards Shade. She growled warningly. He held out a hand. Shade lashed out, clawing his hand. The thin cuts healed before a drop of blood could be spilled.

Bullets tore into the man and into her cell. He lunged toward Shade, wrapping her frail body in his arms, shielding her from the bullets. The man turned in a crouched position, keeping Shade behind his back. His fists clenched and the three metal claws extended from both his fists. He growled and charged the men shooting. Shade watched in fascination as her tore into and tossed around the guards. She had never seen fighting violence, only abuse.

There was a break in the fighting, sirens were blaring and red lights flashed. Shade timidly stood. Her thin legs unsteady. She walked towards the man whose white t-shirt was now riddled in holes and stained red. He was hunched and breathing heavily. Shade silently walked up to him. Timidly, she reached out her hand and touched his back, it was hard and solid, like the walls of her cell. The man jerked upright and whirled on her, claws ready to slice, but just before he realized who it was.

Shade touched his shirt, feeling all the bloody holes in the shirt with only smooth skin underneath. Again the man reached out to her. She snarled instinctively. "Come on, pup," his voice was gravelly. He scooped up Shade. She squirmed at first, but relaxed as he ran.

They met minimum resistance as they ran through the building. Most everyone was either dead or fleeing. Once outside, the man pulled something small and black from his pocket with a red flashing button. Shade reached for it curiously. The man handed it to her. "Push the button, pup, and they'll all go away." Shade smiled up at the man, a thin smile spread across the man's lips. She pushed the button and the building vanished in an eruption of fire and smoke.

The man carried her away from the wreckage into the woods. Silver dog tags clinked against his chest. Shade reached out and touched them. She ran her fingers along its ridges. She had never seen writing before. The man underlined a word with his finger and said, "Wolverine."

"Wol…wolv…" she struggled with the long word, usually only using the most basic words, if any. The man's eyes flashed. "Wolvie?" She was thirteen but had the education of a six year old.

The man smiled sadly. "Close enough, pup."

That's where her memory got fuzzy. Something jumped her and the man. Like any child would, she ran. She ran long after she couldn't hear the man anymore.

Over the next few years, Shade would steal clothing from campers and hunt for her food. She learned to speak from listening to campers or hikers that she came across. After a few years she went deeper into the woods to avoid humans all together.

xxXxx

Magneto called a meeting that morning to discus the upcoming mission. The humans were beginning to develop a "cure" for mutations. Magneto wanted the humans' data to try and reverse it to give humans mutations and to destroy the lab so that the humans would be sent back months, if not years.

"Now, my dear," Magneto said addressing Shade. "You will most likely come across a group of pro-human mutants. They call themselves the X-Men. They will do everything in their power to prevent you all from completing this mission."

"Pro-human mutants?" Shade looked automatically to Gambit for conformation. When he nodded she asked, "How could they go against their own kind?"

Magneto smiled proudly. "That, my dear, is exactly what I've been asking Charles for years."

Once dismissed, everyone filed out. Shade headed for her room. Once away from the group she felt a hand on shoulder. On instinct, Shade whirled around snarling, fist raised. Gambit caught her wrist and put his other hand on her waist. Their bodies were dangerously close. Shade glared and a smirk spread over Gambit's lips and he held her there a moment longer. He released her and Shade took a step back.

"What was dat in de meetin' today, chère?"

Shade crossed her arms. "What are you talking about, Cajun?"

Gambit stepped towards Shade, she stepped back. "Lookin' t' me. Don' trust de boss?"

"I hardly know him. Or you for that matter."

Gambit smirked and stepped forward again, Shade stepping back. "Lookin' t' me for help den?"

"I was looking for a second opinion. It's not something I'd expect for mutants, or anything, to go against their kind," Shade snarled.

He shook his head smiling, stepping forward again. Shade stepped back, her back contacting with something hard, the wall. "I t'ink dat's only de half of it, mon chère."

"What would you like me to say, Gambit. That I've gone soft for you sweet talk?" The cocky smirk on Gambit's face said 'yes'. Shade looked up at him. She rose up on her toes and leaned into his body. Putting her lips to his ear she whispered, "In your dreams, boy. " She side-stepped him and walked with fists clenched, to her door.

Chuckling, Remy watched Shade slam the door behind her.

xxXxx

Shade growled to herself. 'That cocky Cajun. So I looked at him. Why does he care?' Why did she care that he cared anyway? She had looked to him because he was the only one she had talked to, if she had talked to Sabertooth or Colossus she would have looked to them. 'Well . . . not Sabertooth.'

Feeling the need to be outdoors again, Shade jumped out the window and headed for the ocean. After knowing nothing but a tiny cement cell and then the tightly packed woods, the ocean seemed so vast.

Shade settle into the sand and stuck her feet out into the surf. She leaned back on her hands and breathed the salt air. It was a relief to get a break from Gambit. She'd been in his sight virtually every minute she wasn't in her room. Even know she felt he was watching her from a distance, though that could just be paranoia.

Her mind went to the mission. Tonight the Acolytes were to go to a lab run by a group of humans called the MRD. All they had to do was sneak in, download information from a computer onto a CD. Shade had no idea what a computer or a CD was, luckily that job was for Gambit, she would just be lookout and take care of anyone who saw them. After, Sabertooth, Pyro and Colossus would come in and do their damage. It sounded like a simple enough plan.

However, there was the mysterious X-Men to think about. She thought of asking Gambit about them, but she was too irritated with him. Pyro was infuriating, as was Sabertooth. Colossus never really spoke and Magneto was always busy. He best option was Colossus. But how does an unsocialized person approach an antisocial person?

Shade shoved herself to her feet and walked back to the mansion. She walked along the halls hoping to stumble on Colossus. But, no. She stumbled on Gambit. "Lookin' for me, petit?" Shade scoffed and went to walk around him but he stepped in her path a place a hand on the wall. She glared. "Who are you lookin' for den, chère?"

"Colossus," she said folding her arms.

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Why you lookin' for him, chère?"

"Maybe I've got a 'thing' for shiny men," she said with venom.

Gambit feigned hurt and put a hand on his heart "Ouch, mon chère. Dat hurts."

Shade rolled her eyes. "Aw, poor baby. Maybe a kiss could make it better," she was oozing sarcasm.

Again with that smirk. "Don't tempt me, belle."

"O, I wouldn't wanna do that." She ducked under his arm and walked quickly around the corner.

From around the corner she heard Remy shout, "You gotta stop leavin' me pantin', chère. It ain't nice to tease." Now it was Shade's turn to smirk.

xxXxx

Shade found Colossus as he was leaving the kitchen. She swallowed, actually nervous at the prospect of having to start a conversation with someone. She didn't consider the banter between her and Gambit to be conversation. "Colossus, do you have moment?" He nodded. "I was wondering about the X-Men."

"Der good people. Magneto is even friends wif de Professor Xavier. Dey are jus' not on Magnet's side."

Now this confused Shade even more. "Um, thanks, Colossus."

"Call me Piotr," he said with a nod.

"Thank you, Piotr. I'll see you tonight." nodded and went on his way. 'Well that wasn't too bad.'

xxXxx

"Ok, chère, you know what to do?" Gambit asked, crouched in the brush up the hill from a warehouse looking building on the edge of town. Shade nodded, starring at the red brick rectangular building. "Stay close," he said standing. He ran, with staff in hand, down the hill. Shade stuck close as they ran to a wall of the building. They scanned for the quickest entrance. A window was open three stories above their heads. Using his staff and window sills, Gambit acrobatically made his way up to the window. Shade jumped upwards from one window to the next, using her small claws to grip the window sills.

Gambit waited for Shade to crawl in the window before following. Shade sniffed for any human near-by. Though the area reeked of human, there were none in the immediate area. Gambit lead her along a series of hallways, pausing every few yards for Shade to check for humans.

They made it to the door that Gambit said was labeled the control room, Shade couldn't read the sign. The door was unlocked. Inside were two armed guards and two humans in white sitting in front of screens with letters and flashing images that she assumed were computers. Gambit shut and locked the door as Shade formed a long black blade in each hand. She lunged at the guards, tearing into them. Gambit sat back and let Shade do her job.

With the guards and scientists dead and bloodied, Gambit sat behind one of the computers and pulled out a shiny silver disk Shade guessed to be a CD. He inserted it and began taping symbols onto the screen. Shade looked around while Gambit did his part of the job. He tossed her a small communications device and said, "Tell dem to come in an' do der job, I'm almost done."

Shade fumbled around with the object until she found a button. She pressed it in and spoke into the black device, "Time to come in, boys." She released the button and got back a muffled conformation from Pyro.

Moments later there was a large crash followed by shouts and gunfire. Shade peeked out the door as s few guards ran passed, guns at the ready. "What is it with humans and guns?" she asked to herself. Gambit must have finished because the CD was spat out by the computer. He took it, put it in a case and tucked it inside his trench coat.

"Time to go, chère," he said heading for the door. Shade followed him out. They made it to the window when Shade stopped in her tracks. She heard different fighting going on, not as much gunfire and more grunting and breaking of things.

She grabbed Gambit's arm, stopping him at the window. "Something's not right."

Gambit nodded. "The X-Men must have showed up. Come on, chère." He and Shade ran down the hallway which opened up to a large room that was open to all levels. It was filled with large machines, most of which were now smashed or sparking. A gaping jagged hole was in a wall. Chaos ensued. There were many human bodies were spread across the scene. The rest of the humans were running in every direction, tryin to get out.

The Acolytes were locked in combat with several mutants, most of which were younger than Shade. Gambit ran into the thick of the fight. A puff of smoke appeared a few yards to Shade's side. A young blue mutant materialized, sitting on the wall. She figured he was as good a target as any. Shade leapt at the blue boy. He saw her just before she reached him and he teleported further up the wall. Shade shoved her hands into the wall to keep herself from smashing into it. In a German accent, "Woah, a new one." Shade snarled and formed black talon-like claws on her hands. She shoved the tips into the wall and used them to crawl her way up. The boy panicked and teleported elsewhere.

Shade growled as gun fire showered the wall by her head. She snapped her head in a guard's direction. Detaching her claws from the wall, she pushed off with her feet and flipped so she was facing the guard. Her feet contacted with the guard's chest, knocking him to the ground. She sank her fangs into the base of the man's neck and tore out a chunk of the flesh. Sabertooth was thrown into a machine near her. She looked up at him with a mouth full of blood. A short man in orange and black grabbed Sabertooth by the collar of his shirt and brought one fist back. Shade stood, hunched in a predatory stance and growled, blood dripping down her chin. The short man glanced over at her and did a double take, his eyed widened slightly. Shade licked then blood on her lips and tackled the man. He grappled with her. Taking her punches without throwing any of his own. He lifted her easily and gently tossed her off. Shade landed on her feet and snarled, baring her fangs. "I don't wanna fight you, pup," the man spoke in a familiar rough voice. Shade stopped her advance at the sound of his voice and the use of 'pup'.

Sabertooth had recovered and stood. He began charging the man but Shade formed a talon on her hand and jammed it into Sabertooth's gut, knowing he'd heal. He let out a roar and doubled over. "Back off, Victor," she spat.

Gambit ran over. "Time to go, chère." He paused at the sight of Sabertooth, who was halfway healed. Shade shrugged. He let it go. "We gotta leave now, petit." She nodded and followed Gambit as they ran out the hole in the wall. Once out Shade stopped to glace back. The man was rounding up the young mutants into a strange black aircraft. He looked over his shoulder at her and their eyes locked for a moment before Shade turned and ran after Gambit. Less than a minute later the building went up in flames and crumbled to the ground. The Acolytes stood on the hill. Needless to say Sabertooth was furious.

"What the hell was that in there for?" Sabertooth roared at Shade.

Shade growled. "What? Can't you take a hit. You healed no problem." He growled and Colossus took a step forward, ready to hold him back. Shade growled back. Gambit put an arm around her shoulders and led her off to the side.

"What happened, chère?"

"I may have scratched the big kitty," Shade answered sarcastically

"Why, mon chère?"

"He pisses me off."

Gambit gave her a look saying he didn't believe it. "You gotta stop givin' me half answers, petit," he said with a small smile.

Shade growled to herself. "Maybe you'll get the other half later . . . If you catch me in a good mood."

Gambit chuckled. "You in a good mood? You don' need t' make it so impossible, chère." Shade rolled her eyes.

xxXxx


	4. Chapter 4

Gambit walked towards Shade's room after a meeting with Magneto. He gave the boss the disk and told him the X-Men had interfered but the building and everything in it went up in flames. He also cautioned against letting Sabertooth and Shade anywhere near each other for a while.

Gambit lightly knocked on Shade's door. When no answer came, he opened the door. The blinds were drawn. He shut the door behind himself and waited a minute for his eyes to adjust. He saw a form in her bed. Walking over to the bed, Gambit saw Shade's sleeping form. She lay on her side facing towards Gambit. Her arm was tucked under her head and the other lay across her waist and rested on the bed beside her. Her blood-red hair was sprawled across the pillow and spilled over her face. Her pale skin stood out against the now black sheets. Gambit walked to the edge of the bed. On impulse, he reached a hand out and lightly brushed the hair from Shade's face. Her eyes fluttered and he removed his hand from her face. Opening her eyes, Shade groggily voiced, "What are you doing in here, Remy?"

Gambit smirked at the use of his name. "Checkin' to see what mood your in, chère." Shade sighed in remembrance of their agreement. She pushed her body up and rested her weight on an arm. She gestured to the bed with a nod of her head. Gambit sat. "So what happened today, petit?"

"I stabbed Sabertooth in the gut with my claws," she stated.

"Why, chère?"

Shade took a breath. "I thought I recognized one of the mutants. Sabertooth was going to jump him so I stopped him."

"Which one, belle?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what his name was. He was a little taller than me, bulky, wore orange and black, growled. He reminded me of someone."

Gambit nodded, "Dat's Wolverine."

Shade's head snapped up in recognition of the name. "That's him. Wolverine was the name of the mutant that broke me out of the lab I was kept at. We got separated right after." She looked down at her hands, her long hair spilled over her shoulder like a curtain.

"He mean a lot t' you don' he?" Gambit said, feeling sorry for the small woman.

"He got me out the labs. He was the first, and only person really, to ever give a shit about me. He probably just felt sorry for me," she said with a shrug.

"He not de only person t' care, chère," Gambit said reaching out and brushing her long hair back, tucking it behind her ear. Shade looked up at him beneath her lashes. Gambit ran the hand that had brushed away her hair and ran it through her scarlet mane to rest a the back of her head. Shade unconsciously leaned toward Gambit. He leaned toward her and ducked his head more to her level. Their faces were so close they could feel the other's body heat, their lips barely a breath apart.

Shade's bedroom door slammed open. Pyro stood in the doorway and before the door had a chance to open all the way he began saying, "The boss wants t' see the sheila, she's got a gues . . ." he trailed off when his eyes adjusted. "Am I interruptin' something'?"

Gambit sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "You should go, chère," he said softly to her. She nodded and stood. When walking out the door passed Pyro, she made sure her shoulder slammed into his. Gambit stood when she was out of sight and walked over to Pyro. "Bad timin', homme."

xxXxx

Shade opened the door to Magneto's office. "Ah, there you are, my dear. Someone has come claiming to know you." Magneto said standing off to the side of his desk.

She shut the door. "Doubt it. Who is it." She crossed her arms and waited. Magneto looked up to the metal ceiling. Shade followed his gaze and saw Wolverine stuck to the ceiling with metal straps across his mouth, wrists, ankles, and waist. Shade's arms and jaw dropped. "Wolvie," she said in a soft voice. In a stronger voice, "Put him down."

"He is dangerous," Magneto stated.

Shade growled. "At least set him on the ground." Her fists clenched.

"Very well," Magneto said letting Wolverine drop from the ceiling. Gambit walked in as Wolverine slammed onto the floor. Shade ran to Wolverine who was pushing himself up to a sitting position. Shade kneeled on the floor by Wolverine. Magneto made metal straps surround Wolverine's ankles and wrists so he was stuck in a kneeling position with his fists on the ground. Shade was furious with Magneto. Gambit walked over to Shade and placed a hand on her shoulder. Without looking up at him she growled, "Get him out of here."

He heard the danger in her voice and went to Magneto. "Let's give dem some privacy, non?"

Magneto looked less than pleased with the idea. Shade's fists were clenched and shaking. She looked over at the pair, her eyes had gone completely black, like oil spilled over her eyes. A snarl was on her lips. Magneto weighed the possible consequences of leaving Shade alone with Wolverine verses the consequences of her wrath. He decided to make his new weapon happy. "Very well. Ten minutes," he said and swept out of the room.

Gambit walked over to check on Shade. "You ok, chère?"

Shade nodded. "Thanks." Gambit nodded and left. Once the door closed Shade turned to face Wolverine. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with Magneto?"

"It's somewhere to go to get away from everyone hunting me."

"There's other places, pup. Chuck takes good care of his X-Men."

Shade's lip curled up like she smelled something rotten. "How can you fight for _humans_?" she spat the word.

"Trust me, pup, not all humans are bad. I've been used by all sorts o' humans. But I've been used by just as many mutants."

Shade just shrugged and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok? Did the fall hurt?"

Wolverine shrugged. "No damage done. The fall was nothing."

"Why'd you come, Wolvie?" she asked shaking her head.

"Wanted to see if it really was the pup I lost the woods that attacked her teammate for me with blood on her face."

A small smile spread across her face. "I'd take any reason to gut that damn cat." Wolverine chuckled. They both sat there for a minute, unsure of what to say. Wolverine felt responsible for the little girl he once saved. Shade felt almost an older brother bond with the man she had only known for little more than an hour over eight years ago.

"What's with you and the Cajun?" he finally asked. Shade cocked her head like a confused dog. "Looks like the Cajun has a special interest in you, pup."

Shade scoffed. "Magneto has him keep track of me. For the most part it's him trying to seduce me and I throw him bits of information about me to keep him and Magneto off my back."

"Watch out for him, pup." With that warning Gambit walked in and Magneto made his entrance.

"Come on, petit. Have I shown you de gym?" Gambit put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see ya around, pup," Wolverine said with his warning still in his eyes. Shade nodded and stood. She walked out with Gambit looking over her shoulder at Wolverine.

xxXxx

Gambit brought Shade to a large open room. One wall was cover with racks of varies weapons. Assortments of targets and punching bags were strewn about the room. "Pick your weapon, chère." She stared blankly at him. "I thought you could let off some steam."

The corner of Shade's lip turned up in a smile. "Think you can handle another round with me?"

Gambit smirked. "I did like a few of de positions we ended up in." Shade rolled her eyes. "So what will it be, petit?"

"Hand on hand."

"I like de sound of dat," he teased. Shade readied herself and pounced. Gambit braced himself and caught her around the hips. Shade put her hands on his shoulders, braced her feet on his thighs, and pushed backwards. It managed to free her from his hold but he remained in his spot. Gambit lunged forward and Shade jumped back but he got a hold of her arm and pulled her into his body. He warped his free arm around her other arm and waist. Their bodies pressed together, Shade could feel his hard abs. Shade wrapped her legs around his and kicked her legs is opposite directions, sending his legs out from under him. They crashed to the ground and Shade pinned Gambit. He smirked and threw his weight and rolled on top of her. He pinned her with her hands above her head. Shade struggled beneath him but he held fast.

Shade raised her upper body and head closer to his body. In a seductive tone she asked, "What are you going to do now, Gambit?" He smirked and leaned closer. Shade head butted him and slipped out from his relaxed grip.

Gambit chuckled. "Dat was a dirty trick, belle." They both got to their feet. His voice fell into a hypnotic and seductive tone. "I got my own dirty tricks, non?" He snatched her around her waist with one arm and wrenched her against his body. The other hand entangled itself in the hair at the back of her head and pulled it towards his which he had ducked down to bring his lips to hers. Shade stiffened in surprise for a moment before melting against his body. Wolverine's warning ran through her mind and she pushed herself away from Gambit. "What is it, chère?" Shade backed away then turned on her heel and walked out. She didn't bother with the door, just left it open and kept walking. Gambit walked to the door and looked down the hallway, she was already out of sight.

He sighed. He'd gone too far. What surprised him though was he felt guilty. He'd seduced more femmes than there were cards in a deck. Gambit decided he'd give Shade space now and apologize later.

xxXxx

Shade avoided Gambit and the other Acolytes for the rest of that day and all of the next. For the most part she stayed in her room. But whenever someone came knocking, she went out the window. She spent a great deal of time on the roof.

Shade was changing out of her clothes when she heard a knock. With a growl she got on the window sill in black pajama pants and a black bra and climbed up to the roof. She walked to the peak of the roof and sat. It was the beginning of autumn so the night air had a bite. Shade growled at herself for no grabbing a shirt on her way out the window.

Shade had her arms folded across her stomach and was hunched over with her knees pulled up to her chest. She felt something warm and heavy being draped over her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at Gambit who was sitting himself down beside her. She touched a hand to her shoulder where Gambit's trench coat sat. "You shouldn't be out here dressed like dat, petit," he said quietly. Shade said nothing. "No one's seen you in two days." Still Shade said nothing and never looked up from her knees. "Shade," she looked at him at the sound of her name. "I apologize for de kiss." Shade searched his face for a sign that he was lying. Either he was telling the truth or was very good at lying, which was quite possible. A distant rumble of thunder was followed by sparse drops of rain. "Let's get you inside, chère." Gambit stood and held out a hand to her. She looked at it cautiously but took it. He helped her to her feet.

Once back in her room, Shade handed Gambit's jacket back to him. He got a good at Shade's body. Her hip bones peaked above her low-riding pant line, the flat smooth planes of her stomach. He could see the outline of her ribs beneath the mounds of her breasts. Her collar bone stood out slightly and accented her slender neck. She turned her back to him, took off her bra and was throwing on a baggy black t-shirt. As she was doing this Gambit saw the obvious definition of her shoulder blades and the outline of her spine which disappeared below her pant-line. The smooth skin of her back was marred by thick ropes of scars that crossed across her back. Shade had her shirt pulled onto her arms and raised above her head about to slip it on. Gambit crossed the room to her in a few quick strides. He gently place a hand on her bare shoulder blade. "Chère, what are des?" Shade lowered her arms so the shirt covered her front.

"Just something from the lab," she said with a shrug.

"What did dey do to you, petit?" he traced some of the scars with his hand.

"They'd whip me to bring out the animal in me. It takes so much to keep the animal controlled. I'd do anything to control it. They'd do anything to bring it out." Gambit dropped his hand to let her slip her shirt on.

"Do dey bother you?" She turned and faced him

She shrugged. "Sometimes the muscles in my back tighten and it takes longer to get them loose again." Gambit thought about this girl that spoke of being whipped like it was nothing, like it was a normal thing. Then he realized that this girl had never known any sort of kindness.

"How's your back now, chère?"

She moved her shoulders around as if testing it. "Tight, but not too bad. Why?" She asked suspiciously, eying him. Gambit pulled the small chair from the table out to Shade.

"Have a seat, chère," he said patting the back of the chair. She eyed him then sat. "Other way, belle," he said moving his finger in a circular motion. Shade stood confused and sat back down facing the back of the chair, a leg on either side. His tone changed to a hypnotic one as he whispered in her ear, "Relax." She rested her forearms on the back of the chair. Gambit put a hand on each shoulder and began massaging them. Shade let out a sigh and slouched forward. He worked his way from her outer shoulders towards her neck and then down her back. He could feel the ropes of scars through her shirt as he worked her muscles. Gambit had his share of scars but none of them were like this. To get a scar to stand out this much you would have to reopen the wound several times. He slowly worked his way up her back. Shade would sigh or moan lightly whenever he got to a sore spot. When he got to her shoulders again he leaned over and in her ear quietly asked, "Feel better, mon petit?" He brushed her hair from her neck and massaged it gently. Gambit placed his lips lightly on her neck in a soft kiss. Shade shivered slightly as chills spread across her body. Gambit smirked. He walked to the side of the chair and held out a hand to help her up. She took it and stood.

"Thank you, Remy," she said softly.

"Anytime, chère. You should get some rest," he said nodding towards her bed. She nodded. "Good night, petit," he said and walked out of her room, softly shutting the door behind him.

xxXxx

The next morning Gambit stood leaning against the wall in Magneto's office with his arms crossed over his chest. Magneto sat at his desk. "Sabertooth saw them camped down the beach in a patch of woods," Magneto said.

"What would HYDRA being doing here?"

"I believe HYDRA is the organization that originally had Shade and were the ones to experiment on her."

Gambit was surprised to feel anger build at the ones who tortured Shade being so close. "Dey come for de femme?"

"Yes. They appear to be biding their time as of now."

xxXxx

Shade was headed for the gym when her ears picked up, "We can't let her out of our sight." She paused at the sound of Magneto's voice. She followed it to the door of his office.

"No worries. I've been keeping track of de femme," came Gambit's voice.

"Good. We need her trust. After Wolverine's visit, it may be harder to keep her around."

"You know Gambit got de femme seduced." He felt guilty for saying it but Magneto was the boss. He was just thankful Shade would never know he said it.

But Shade had heard it. Her eyes mismatched eyes changed. It looked as though the black of her pupil was leaking out to slick her eyes in an oily black. She growled low in her throat. The sound resonated ominously in the metal hallway. Gambit heard it and knew there'd be hell. Instead of the door crashing open like he expected, Gambit heard a window shatter. He ran to the door, threw it open to find the floor by the nearest window littered in shards of glass. He ran to the window and looked out to find Sabertooth picking himself up off the ground.

Shade had made an ebony ball and hurled it at the window. She leapt out as it shattered. Sabertooth had been in the courtyard. He saw Shade and the broken window. "The hell are you doing, little girl?" he snarled heading for her. She formed a blob of solid shadows, an organic shape with curves and spikes. She tossed it at Sabertooth with a flick of her wrist. The form changes it the air like it was liquid. It contacted with his chest and sent him flying like a rag doll into the wall. She ignored the thud his body made and stormed towards the sea.

Gambit leapt out the window. He ran to Sabertooth. "Ou est les femme?"

Sabertooth growled getting to his feet. "English, Cajun."

"Where de woman?" he said rushed.

"Went towards the ocean."

xxXxx

Shade walked along the surf as if in a trance. She just needed to get away. She was walking passed the beginning of a forest, she didn't hear the rustling in the underbrush while in her rage. She felt a sharp sting in her neck. Her hand shot to her neck and found a small needle, she ripped the dart out and whirled towards the trees. A hoard of armed uniformed men streamed out of the trees. Shade snarled and stopped her foot in the sand, sending black spikes shooting out of the ground into the men. Several men cried out and were dropped to the ground. The remaining men swarmed her. Shade brought a long blade in one hand and a talon on the other. She tore into the necks of two of the men closest then gutted another. She felt several more pricks from needles. She roared in fury and slashed the throats of a few more men before she began to feel light headed. She gutted another man and decapitated one. As her vision went black she tore off one man's arm and bite into another's jugular. Then everything went black and she felt herself falling.


	5. Chapter 5

xxXxx

Gambit ran following the footsteps in the sand but stopped short when he came to a mound of bodies. They were all armed men in HYDRA uniforms. All signs of Shade's footprints stopped there. There were waves in the sand radiating out in a circular pattern, the sign of a helicopter. Gambit cursed in French before making his way back to the mansion.

xxXxx

Shade woke in chains and in darkness. A thick cuff around each wrist and each ankle. Two thick chains that were attached to the wrist cuffs were hooked to the ceiling above her, there wasn't much slack so her arms hung limply at shoulder level. Her ankle cuffs were attached to a short thick chain that was bolted to the floor so her legs were stuck shoulder length apart. She had a large fat collar around her neck. Shade tested the chains, she pulled and struggled but they cuffs only scrapped against her ankles and wrists.

Suddenly, florescent lighting flooded the room. Shade cringed, shutting her eyes and trying to bury her head in her shoulder. She heard the screech of a door opening. She squinted her eyes open. She was strung up in the middle of a large cement room with nothing in it. The wall in front of her had a large window, behind which stood a woman dressed in green with black hair surrounded by two armed men and five older men in lab coats. That wall also had the metal door she heard open. In walked a tall buff man dressed in all black with a black ski mask over his face. In his hand was a thick black whip. Shade snarled and struggled.

The man walked behind Shade. She struggled harder, the cuffs rubbing her wrists raw. He raised his arm and brought the whip down across her back, opening a split in her shirt and in her back. He continued whipping in an X pattern. Her scars provided some protection from the whips, the thicker scarred skin wasn't as easy to break and the nerve damage shielded some of the pain. Shade roared in fury.

xxXxx

It had been a week since Shade was taken and Gambit was less than pleased with how much information they had gathered. Frustrated and fed up Gambit waited for the sun to set. There was someone who could help him find Shade but Magneto would not be happy if he knew what Gambit was going to do.

xxXxx

Her shirt in ribbons and covered in dried blood. After a week of whipping, Shade now had a gaping red X in her back. Her eyes were oily black and black veins began to root out from the sockets. The door was opened long enough for an armed man to walk in. Shades wrist and ankle cuffs were opened and she dropped to her knees limply. The thick heavy collar remained on her neck, making her head slump forward her blood-red hair fall in her face. The armed man took a step towards her. The sound resonated in her now slightly pointed ears. She looked up beneath her hair at the man. Her mouth opened and let out something between a scream and a roar. Her canine fangs were elongated with a set of shorter fangs on the outer side of each canine fang. She scratched her now black and long thick claws on the cement floor. She lunged from her position on the floor at the armed man. She latched onto a shoulder with her black claws and the other claw plunged through the man's into his stomach. She grabbed a handful and ripped out half the man's stomach and a large loop of intestine. The man screamed in agony and dropped to the ground. Shade circled him predatorily as he screamed. She watched him bleed out for a moment before crouching over the man and sinking her fangs into the side of his neck and tore out a large chunk. His blood sprayed from the gaping wound. Glugging and choking noises rose from his mouth.

Shade's attention turned to the people behind the glass. She charged the glass only to achieve a thunk noise. She pounded the glass with her fists. She clawed at it uselessly, only leaving hairline scratches. The woman in green said something and a moment later a gas was filling the room. Shade paced like a caged animal before the gas started taking affect. Her vision blackened and she crumpled limply to the ground.

xxXxx

Gambit pounded his fist on the door to the Xavier Institute. A small girl with long brown bangs and a ponytail answered. "Hey, aren't you one of Magneto's guys?" she asked putting one hand on her hip, the other hand pointing.

"Oui. I need to see Wolverine."

"I don't think Mr. Logan wants to see an Acolyte," she said starting to shut the door. Gambit stuck his foot in the door to stop it from closing.

"It's urgent, jeune." She eyed him with a scowl. "Would Gambit come to de front door if I was trying somt'ing?" She thought about it then slowly opened the door.

"Ok, but I'm not leaving you alone," she said letting him in to the large open front room. A blue boy was passing through the room. "Kurt! Go get Mr. Logan."

He turned and looked at her. His eyes widened. "Woah, isn't dat one of Magneto's guys?"

"Yes. Now go get Logan," she said putting her hands on her hips. The boy disappeared in a puff of smoke. A few minutes later Wolverine came walking in from a side hallway.

He came to a stop a few feet in front of Gambit. "Go study, kid," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"But…"

"Go," he said sternly. The girl turned back to Gambit to glare at him once more before she walked away through a wall instead of a hallway. "What is it, Cajun?"

"HYDRA took Shade."

"What? When?"

"A week ago." Wolverine growled. "Do you know where dey have taken her?"

He shook his head. "No, but I know someone who can find her."

xxXxx

Shade finished the gruesome killing of the tenth armed man tossed in to her. She no longer attack the glass, just paced like a caged beast. They had trained her to not try to attack the people behind the glass by gassing her room after each kill, chaining her back up while she was unconscious, and whipping her when she woke. Shade growled and paced, they didn't chain her as long as she didn't attack the people behind the glass.

They were successfully turning her into an animal. Her maroon hair was matted with dried blood. Her ears were pointed like an elf's. Her black eyes were surrounded by inky branches. Her cheeks, mouth, chin and neck were covered in smears and dried streams of blood. Her double set of fangs were caked in blood. Shade's shirt was now a black shredded rag that hung on her uselessly, it barely covered anything. Her back was coated in dried blood with a thick, gaping red and black X stretching from her shoulders to her mid-back. Her stomach and chest were spattered with blood and her hands and arms were coated up to her elbows. Her pants were spattered in blood, but because she hadn't been whipped on her legs her pant had faired much better with only a few rips. Her bare feet were coated in blood from padding around in the puddles left by her victims. The floor was covered in dried pools of blood and the walls were spattered but they would remove the bodies. She was fed raw meat and water. She rarely slept unless put to sleep by the gas.

Shade was becoming an animal and they were training her to be an attack dog.

xxXxx

Professor Xavier removed Cerebro's helmet and turned to the two men standing behind him. "What's the news, Chuck?" Wolverine asked.

"Mutants are often harder to find when their powers aren't in use. However, I pick up a large power source that seems like it could be the girl within the Rocky Mountains of Colorado."

"Thank you, Professor," Gambit said than turned and started to walk out.

"Where do you think you're going, bub?" demanded Wolverine.

"To get Shade."

"The Rocky Mountains are a vast mountain range. I can provide you and Wolverine with the exact coordinates and the Black Bird," offered Xavier.

Gambit turned back to look at them. "Fine, but we hurry, non?"

xxXxx

Shade was chained up again for attacking the man that brought her food. She was waiting for the man with the whip. Instead a red light began flashing on the other side of the glass and a siren went off. She watched as various people ran by the window. Her door burst open and two vaguely familiar men came in. The tall one took one look at her and said, "Mon dieu. Chère, what did dey do to you?" Shade snarled and gnashed her fangs. She struggled against her chains so hard that blood began oozing from her wrist cuffs. The shorter man walked over to her and extended three claws from his knuckles. Shade struggled harder and let out her strange scream-roar. The clawed man slashed her wrist chains and she fell to her knees. She was slumped over, her back and it's X were exposed to both men. The clawed one growled furiously. The tall one fell to his knees in front of her and took her face in his hands. "Shade," the tall man breathed. She looked up at the name that sounded familiar. But all the animal saw was a face that had once hurt her. She growled low in her throat and lashed out at the man. He leaned back away from her reach but she managed to catch him across the chest.

The clawed man had cut her ankles free and she crouched to pounce on the tall man. The clawed man caught her about her waist and held her back. She growled at the pain of her gaping X brushing against the man's shirt. Shade struggled but it only made the pain worse. She relaxed and slumped forward to keep her back away from the man. Shade whimpered like wounded dog. Something in the back of her mind told her she was sick of the pain.

Wolverine was unsure of how to hold her without hurting her back, but if he let her go she'd maul everything in sight. They had to find a way to bring her back to her mind or knock her out. "Listen, pup. We're on your side." Shade seemed to relax at the sound of pup.

Something was so familiar about the man's voice and being called pup. She brought her clawed hands to her temples and tried to find a clear thought but everything was just blood lust. The tall man in front of her was bleeding and she wanted nothing more than to finish him off. He brushed the hair from her face. So familiar. He looked into her inky eyes like he was trying to find her in them. His red and black eyes sparked something that she couldn't grasp. The clawed man let her go and she sank to her knees gripping her head. "Wake up, petit," the tall man said. His accent stirred another spark. She let out a growl that turned to a whimper. She recognized these men but couldn't place them. She craved the bleeding man's blood but something told her she didn't want to attack him.

"Come on, we gotta get her outta here," the short man growled. The tall man nodded. They each took an arm and helped her to her feet. Shade let herself be led out of her cement cell into the hallway where the siren was louder. She hissed at the volume of the noise. Wolverine handed her completely to Gambit and charged forward to take care of the guards. Gambit put an arm around her waist to avoid her X. Hee ran with her after Wolverine.

They came to a room with a dozen armed guards and the man who Shade recognized as the man with the whip. She snarled and instinctively tried to make a whip in her hand but the collar sent a violent shock through her body. She screamed in rage and tore at the collar. "Wolverine, de collar," he shouted to Wolverine who had already engaged a few guards. He finished those few off and ran back to Shade. With his claws he made quick work of the collar and Shade was loose. She snarled darkly and formed a barbed whip in her hand. A disconcerting smirk spread on her lips and she snapped the whip. She sent it lashing at the whipping man. It caught him around his ankles as he tried to flee and sent him crashing forward on the ground. Shade walked forward and knelt on his back. She wrapped one hand in the end of the whip, the other gripping the handle tightly. She snapped if a few times between her hands. She slipped the barbed whip over the man's head to his neck then pulled back fiercely. The man gagged and struggled but the more he did the more the black barbs dug into his throat. She growled and yanked back, severing his neck to his spine. When she released him, his head lolled forward on a mere string of his former neck.

She stood snarling and sent her whip crashing across a guard's stomach, the spikes tearing as they crossed. She let her whip vanish into shadow and grabbed the guard closest to her by his neck. Shade jammed her claws into his chest, breaking ribs on the way in and on the way out. She tossed the corpse to the side.

When all the guards were dead or bloodied on the ground, Wolverine and Gambit stared at Shade's wreckage. They too had killed or injured the men, but not even Wolverine's kills compared to Shade's.

Several small darts came shooting into the room. Gambit was protected by his trench coat and they did nothing but annoy Wolverine. Shade, however caught several in her arm. She snarled and whirled, trying to find the source. But her vision went black, she stumbled around for a moment before crumpling to the ground. Gambit threw a few charged cards in the direction the darts had come from. When they blew the only carnage was wires and fragments of metal. A machine had been set to shoot them. Gambit scooped up Shade, being very careful of her bloody X. Wolverine led the way to the Black Bird.

xxXxx

Once in the air with Wolverine behind the wheel, Gambit looked to Shade. "Got first aide on dis t'ing?" he said rummaging around the cabin. Wolverine reached under his seat and tossed a black box to him. "Merci." He spread out his coat on the floor and lay Shade on it stomach down. He used scissors to cut the remaining strands of shirt sprawled across her back. Gambit took alcohol wipes and gently cleaned her back around her X. He slowly poured hydrogen peroxide over her X and let it foam for a moment, Shade shifted in her sleep from the sting. Carefully sitting her up, Gambit pealed off her shirt remnants. He put her arm over his shoulder and using gauze, he wrapped over her shoulders then wrapped from just below her arms down to just below her mid-back, making sure to completely cover X.

Gambit sat on the floor with his back to the wall. He had Shade laid on her side and put her head on his lap. He draped his coat over her small form. He stroked her matted hair. "She's gunna need stitches." he said to Wolverine.

"Hank's good at fixing people up."

xxXxx


	6. Chapter 6

Gambit paced impatiently in a hallway beneath the Xavier Institute. Wolverine and Professor Xavier came through an elevator. "How's the pup?"

Gambit shook his head. "No word yet. What is it de Professor is going to do?"

"I'm going to go inside her mind and try to pull her consciousness forward. From what Logan tells me, she is still in there but the animal in her has taken control," Xavier explained.

Beast open a door to their side. Taking off gloves he said, "She isn't in good shape, but she'll live. You may come in and see her, though she is still sleeping heavily." Gambit walked through the door that beast held open followed by the Professor and Wolverine. Shade was laid on her side with a light sheet covering her. She had fresh gauze wrapping her torso. Gambit walked to her back and pulled back the sheets a bit. He could see the vicious outline of her thick X and stitching. "I stitched it as best I could. But there's nothing to be done for the nerve damage and she will have to do extensive physical therapy so that she will have full range of motion in her shoulders again."

Gambit ran his hand through her hair. "Any idea what caused de changes?"

"No but I have a theory. I believe that when she lost control, the animal DNA began to get more prominent, not only in her mind but physically as well," Beast explained.

"She'll be safe here?" Gambit asked.

"We'll keep a watchful eye on her. She's safe in our protection," Xavier assured him.

Gambit thought for a moment. "I'll leave her wid you. Magneto won't know she's been found." He looked down at her sleeping face. "I'll go back to Magneto's so he won' t'ink anyt'ing is wrong."

"You're welcome back anytime to see her," Xavier offered.

"Merci."

"Logan, please take Gambit upstairs. I'll work with Shade," Xavier said placing a hand on her forehead and shutting his eyes.

Gambit looked her over one more time before following Wolverine.

xxXxx

Shade found herself walking in a vast expanse of nothing. She looked around but couldn't see anything. "Hello? Anyone out there?" she called.

"Unfortunately there is," came a voice behind her. She turned to see a bald man in a wheel chair.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where are we?"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. We are in your mind. But there is also the animal in here. The animal you fight to control has taken over."

"I've never lost control this badly before. What happened?"

"Well you've handled quite a bit of physical abuse over the last week."

She folded her arms. "That's nothing new. They whipped me and starved me and beaten me for years."

Xavier put a hand to his chin. "Let's explore your recent memories and see what we can find out."

xxXxx

Gambit stopped by the open front door. "Take care of de petit femme."

"No worries, bub," Wolverine said as Gambit left. Wolverine made his way back downstairs and saw Xavier was still in Shade's mind. He turned to Beast. "How's it going?"

"No signs of any problems, so everything should be fine," he answered.

Xavier come out of Shade's mind. "She's been under severe physical abuse that has contributed to her metal break down. However, there must have been an emotional blow that made her vulnerable."

"Logan, who is this girl." Beast asked.

"She was taken in by HYDRA and experimentally had animal DNA inserted into her genes. They didn't know she was a mutant when I found her in a facility eight years ago. She was thirteen. When we got to the woods Sabertooth jumped me and we got separated. As far as I know she was living in those woods for eight years and found by Magneto's Acolytes not too long ago."

"For not having much social interaction she certainly has developed some interesting bonds with you and Gambit," Xavier commented.

Wolverine raised a brow. "What do ya mean, Chuck?"

"From what I gather of her memories, she's grown quite fond of you in the short time you've spent together. Like an older brother, a caring figure that she's never had." That actually meant a lot to Wolverine, but also scared him. He had a history of loosing women he cares about.

"And the Cajun?" he growled.

Xavier smiled. "You don't need to read minds to know what's going on their. Though neither of them seem to want to admit they have feelings for one another."

xxXxx

Gambit returned the next afternoon. "Hasn't she woken up yet?"

Beast shook his head. "No. And she may not for another few days. The Professor believes she was able to shut down her mind to make repairs, so to speak. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach."

Gambit nodded. He pulled a chair up to her bed and sat. Shade stirred in her sleep. He took her hand in both of his. "No worries, chère, Gambit's here for you." She settled once more.

xxXxx

Shade heard the man's voice from somewhere outside. She recognized his voice. And the name Gambit. Gambit . . . She tried to think back, shuffle through her memories to find something with the name Gambit. She managed to pull up a time with her sitting backward in a chair and a tall man rubbing her back. The tall man had red on black eyes, shaggy red-brown hair, and a strong jaw line with red-brown scruff. He had a well sculpted body with broad shoulders and strong arms. That brought her to a memory of being carried through the forest in those arms. "Remy LeBeau at your service," he said in the same voice as the man outside.

Shade reached out, trying to touch the image but her hand passed right through. She let her hand drop back to her side. "Remy."

xxXxx

Gambit heard Shade softly speak his name. He reached up and stroked her cheek. "You're safe here, petit."

Wolverine walked in and saw Gambit's hand on Shade's face. He growled. "Watch yourself, Cajun."

Shade breathed Gambit's name again. Gambit smirked at Wolverine before turning to Shade. He gently rubbed her arm. "I'm right here, mon chère."

Wolverine folded his arms and glared at Gambit. "Time for you to go, bub."

Gambit pointedly at the clock. "No, I got time, mon amie," he said matching Wolverine's agitated tone. They stared each other down.

Beast walked in, he could sense the tension. "Something wrong?" Both men glared at one another but shook their heads. "Right . . . Well it's time for me to change Shade's dressing. If both of you would be so kind as to give her some privacy . . ." he hinted.

"Call me when it's done," Wolverine said turning and leaving.

"What's going on with you two?" Beast asked Gambit.

Gambit stood and moved the chair back to its spot. He smirked. "I don' t'ink big brother want me around baby sister."

xxXxx

After three days and twice as many sessions with Professor Xavier, Shade had control for the most part. She still had a few blanks like how she got captured this time. She remembered being very angry and walking along the beach, but nothing before or after. Shade was also missing chunks of time from when she was imprisoned and the escape, she only had flashed of what was going on. Xavier had suggested it was probably because the animal had taken over in almost a spilt-personality affect. Of course Xavier had to explain the concept that in people with multiple personalities, one personality usually doesn't know what the other does.

Shade would focus on something or someone in a memory to try and jog another. She had already fit most of the pieces together in this way. Xavier would come in and check on her then help her with his telepathic powers to pull up some more memories. They had been trying to do that with her last missing piece today but Xavier didn't want to be too hard on her. He wanted her to find it for herself.

Xavier had left a short while ago explaining that Dr. McCoy was going to change the dressings on her wound. Then he had to explain what wound dressings were because she had never tended to an injury passed washing it off.

Alone in her head, she could barely feel large furry hands on her back. Though they were very different from Gambit's hands, it reminded her of the time he had rubbed her back. It had left he back feeling better than it had in a very long time. And left her feeling happy and comfortable with Gambit. She remembered waking up in a good mood the next morning. She had showered and dressed then went to the gym.

But she didn't make it to the gym. She had heard something. Trying to just sit back and let the memory come was difficult when this was the missing piece she'd been looking for. She heard two men talking behind a closed door. It was Magneto's office. The men were talking about her. Magneto and Gambit. Something they said had set her off. Something Gambit said. It had made her break and jump out a window, throw Sabertooth into a wall and head for the ocean. Seduce. "You know Gambit got de femme seduced." That was it. Magneto and gambit had been talking about gaining her trust and keeping track of her. Shade had known that was going on. She hadn't known that Gambit's seductive ways were part of it. Something she had never felt before, she felt crushed. Somehow Gambit had made her feel that strange happy feeling and now it was a lie. She let out a low growl and wanted to strike out at Gambit. But she remembered that's why she jumped out a window, to get away from him and not hurt him. It made her remember a fragment when she was kneeling on the cement cell floor and Gambit was trying to wake her up. She had struck out at him, he leaned back and she realized what she was doing and tried to pull back. But still she caught him across the chest. Even when she couldn't remember who he was, Shade couldn't bring herself to hurt Gambit.

And then she went limp. No matter how out of control the animal was, she was still in there somewhere and strong enough to stop it from hurting Gambit.

It was time to wake up.

xxXxx

Gambit leaned against the wall by Shade's bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Wolverine was leaning against a counter across the room with his eyes fixed on Gambit in a glare. Gambit smirked just to further irritate Wolverine who growled at him in return. Gambit looked over to Shade's sleeping face. The black branches surrounding her eyes had receded completely. Her ears were just slightly pointed and her black claws were now just pointed black nails. He hadn't seen teeth yet so he didn't know whether or not there was still a double set of fangs. But she was beautiful, even with the changes.

Shade stirred in her sleep. The corner of his lips turned up in a smile. When her eyes started to open the smile vanished in surprise. Shade blinked her eyes open. They were no longer oily black, but the beautiful silver-grey and emerald green mismatched eye Gambit had found himself missing. She opened her eyes fully but hissed at the light and threw an arm over her face. It was blinding compared to the darkness of her mind. "So bright," she said in a rough voice. Wolverine shut off the light on his way to her bed. She opened her eyes again and started to push herself up to sit.

"Hold on, pup. Take it easy," Wolverine warned. Shade nodded and sat.

She groaned. "What's with my back?"

"Don' worry about dat right now, chère. How do you feel?" Gambit sat on the bed beside her.

"Dizzy, sore." Shade leaned against Gambit and rested her head on his shoulder. Gambit gently put an arm around her, being careful of her X. "Wolvie, can you get Professor X?"

He nodded. "Sure thing, pup."

Once he left Shade sat back up and turned to Gambit. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what, petit?"

"Seduce me. Why did you do it? You could have kept track of me just fine with out it," she said in an agitated tone.

Gambit sighed. "I figured you heard dat."

"Damn right I did," she snarled and stood trying to put some distance between her and Gambit. But it backfired when the blood rushed from her head. Her blackening vision threatened to send her unconscious and her legs were weak. She began stumbling to the floor. Gambit caught her around the waist and helped her to her feet. She stood facing Gambit with arms around her waist. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself. She growled.

Gambit moved one arm, keeping the other firmly around her waist. He gently lifted her chin with his hand to coax her into looking at him. "Chère, I said dat to Magneto 'cause dat's what I was supposed to be doin'. You wanna know de real reason I seduced you?" Shade glared up at him but nodded. "You seduced me first." With his hand still under her chin, he leaned down and captured her lips. Shade closed her eyes and relaxed into his body. She hoped he was telling the truth, but she was having a problem trusting him.

Wolverine walked in and growled. Shade pulled away slightly but still needed Gambit's support to stand. "We didn't mean to intrude," Xavier said apologetically.

"I did," Wolverine growled.

Xavier ignored his comment. "It's good to see you awake, but you should be in bed resting," he said gesturing to her vacated bed. Gambit helped her into bed. "Gambit, I believe it is time for you to leave."

Gambit looked at the clock, it was getting late. He nodded. "Until tomorrow, petit." Wolverine glared at him on the way out.

"When will I go back to the Acolytes?" Shade asked.

"Well, if you want to, I would suggest not until you're fully healed. However, Gambit has not told anyone you have been found. Magneto still believes you are in HYDRA possession," said Xavier.

"You wanna go back to Magneto, pup?" Wolverine asked.

Shade looked down at her lap. "I don't know."

"We will respect whatever decision you make, Shade," Xavier reassured. "Now, Dr. McCoy will take a look at you're back and we will leave you to rest." Wolverine held the for open for Xavier and was about to follow after.

"Wolverine, can you stay?" He nodded then closed the door. Shade held her sheet to her chest, covering herself while Beast cut the wrappings along her side and removed them. Wolverine took up Gambit's previous spot, leaning against the wall by the head of her bed with arms folded. Beast cleaned Shade's wound and put some antibiotic gel over the area. This time he put a large gauze square over her X and put a few pieces of medical tape on to hold it in place. He gave her a loose white t-shirt to slip on, told her progress was good, and left. Wolverine turned his back to give her privacy to slip the shirt on. Once done, Shade leaned against the pillow. "Wolverine, why'd you save me all those years ago?"

"Ain't right to experiment on a kid. I've had lab shit done to me, I didn't want a little girl to have to go through that."

Shade cocked her head. "What have you had done to you? Did they make you an animal?"

"No, pup. I was born an animal, but my claws weren't always this way," he said extending them from his knuckles. Shade sat up a little and reached out a hand, running it along the top of one claw. It was so cold.

"Why'd you come back?" she said, absentmindedly examining his claws.

"Felt responsible for you, pup. Sabertooth separated us once and I didn't want to loose track of you again."

Shade's head snapped up. "Sabertooth?"

He nodded. "Jumped us after we blew the lab. You ran off and I couldn't catch your scent by the time I finished with Sabertooth."

Shade snarled. "I knew there was a reason I hated him."

"You goin' back to the Acolyte's when yer all patched up?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'm tired of being used."

"I know the feeling, pup." Shade didn't want to go back to Magneto, but in the back of her mind she felt she'd go back for Gambit.

xxXxx

(Anyone that get's the 'pup' reference I've been using, you get a gold star or something. Maybe I'll tell you all in a later chapter if people don't really get it. Just a random thing that sort of tells you a little more about Wolverine and Shade's relationship.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Shade woke early the next morning. She felt the need to get out of bed. Testing her legs, she used the bed as support as she stood. Her legs were shaky at first, but after a few minutes of walking around the room using various things to rest her weight on.**

**Shade opened the door and looked out. She saw a long empty hallway with various doors. She walked cautiously down the hallway. There was a set of open doors at the end of the hallway with a light coming from within. She walked to it. Inside the doors was a very small room, not much bigger than a closet, with nothing inside. She stepped in and saw a metal panel with some buttons that each had a symbol on it. She pressed a random one and then doors slid shut. Shade growled and tried to pry the doors open but then she felt herself moving. She panicked and pressed her back to the doors. After a slight dropping sensation the doors started to open she whirled around and saw the hallway was gone, replaced with a much brighter hallway with wooden walls and something soft covering the floor. She walked out and looked around.**

**A door next to her opened and two young mutant girls walked out with sacks slung over their shoulders. They looked at her curious as they went on their way. Several other doors started opening with various young mutant boys and girls of different ages walked out with packs over their shoulders. Shade stood, looking around confused. She saw the blue mutant boy from her mission a couple weeks ago. He must have seen her two because he jumped a little. "Oh crap. It's you!" He said he grabbed a girl with a brown ponytail. "Kitty, dat's one of Magneto's guys!"**

**The girl looked her over. "You sure? She looks more lost than dangerous. Besides, she's wearing an infirmary shirt."**

"**I'm sure! She attacked me on the last mission!" A woman with dark skin and white hair walked by.**

"**Storm, Kurt here thinks that woman over there is one of the Acolytes," the girl said.**

**The woman looked over at Shade. "She's wearing an infirmary shirt. She must be Logan's wounded friend. Would you two go inform him?" The two kids vanished. The woman walked over to Shade. "Hello, I'm Ororo," the woman said smiling and holding out a hand.**

**Shade stared at her hand. "I'm Shade. Where am I?"**

"**In the Xavier Institute for the Gifted," she said letting her hand return to her side.**

**Shade pointed over her shoulder. "I was just . . . somewhere, now I'm here. That little room brought me here."**

**Storm looked where Shade was gesturing. "That is an elevator. It brings you up from one level to another without using stairs."**

**Wolverine came down the hall with the two kids following. "What are you doing out of bed, pup? You need to rest."**

"**I've rested enough, Wolvie." The blue one snickered at her pet name for Wolverine.**

**Wolverine growled. "Get to class, elf." He was about to protest but Wolverine shot him a glare and he vanished.**

"**Gee thanks Kurt!" the girl shouted to the air. "Now I'm gunna be late again." She ran off.**

"**Why are there so many children?" Shade asked.**

"**This is a school for our kind. Where mutants can learn to control their powers without fear of the general public." Storm explained. Shade looked around and realized there were windows at the end of the hall. She hadn't been outside since being captured. She walked towards the window and looked out. A vast green lawn surrounded by lush trees lay before the window.**

**Wolverine walked over to her. "Back to bed, pup." He saw the way she was looking out the window. "Guess a little air wouldn't kill ya." Wolverine led her to a large set of stairs that led down a level to the main floor. She looked around at the open area. This building was so much warmer than Magneto's.**

**Once outside, Shade felt the sun on her face and breathed in deep. She could smell autumn on the air. Shade found a large oak tree and sat in the shade, leaning against the trunk. She closed her eyes and found herself drifting off.**

**xxXxx**

**Gambit was headed for the front door when he saw Wolverine wondering around to the side of the school near a large oak. It drew his eye to the tree and Shade who was sleeping under it. He smirked and walked over. Wolverine was less than pleased to see him. Gambit knelt down beside Shade. He stroked her cheek and softly said, "Wake up, chère." Her eyes slowly opened. "How's de back?"**

**She sat up and stretched. "Sore. Probably wasn't smart to lean on a tree."**

"**Should you be outside, petit?"**

"**I'm fine," she said rolling her eyes. "You two don't need to treat me like I'm going to break." **

**Gambit smirked. "Course not, mon chère."**

**Wolverine saw Storm motion for him from the door way. He growled. "Watch yourself, Cajun," he said then went inside. Shade stretched and started to stand. Gambit rose to his feet and steadied her as she stood. Shade leaned against the tree. Gambit stood in front of her and placed a hand on either side of her shoulders.**

"**Been awfully dull 'round Magneto's without you, petit." he said with a smirk on the corner of his lips.**

"**That so?" He nodded and leaned in. Shade put her hand on his chest to keep some space between them. "Still not giving up on the sweet talk, huh?" she teased.**

"**Never, chère." A spike flew above Gambit's head and embedded itself in the tree. Shade growled and Gambit turned, keeping her behind his back. There was a group of children standing at the ready for a fight. There was a tall boy with red sunglasses, a girl with red hair, the girl with the pony tail, the blue boy, and a dark skinned boy with a skateboard under one arm.**

**The tall boy seemed to be the one in charge. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Jus' visitin' a friend." Shade stepped from behind Gambit.**

"**Who's that?" the tall boy asked.**

"**She's been in the infirmary the last couple days. One of Mr. Logan's friends," the ponytail girl said.**

**A girl with gloved hands and white bangs walked up. She recognized Gambit. "Gambit, what are you doing here?" she said with an accented voice.**

"**Bonjour, Rouge. How's my lucky lady been treatin' ya?" he said with a smirk. The girl looked away slightly in embarrassment. Shade felt heat build up inside her chest at the way Gambit spoke to her and the way that girl looked at him. Shade's fists clenched as did her jaw to hold back a snarl.**

**Beast and Wolverine walked out. "Time for a Danger Room session," Wolverine said. The kids groaned. The ponytail girl put her hands in her hips and rolled her eyes. "Pup, Hank wants a look at your back."**

**Shade growled. "I'm fine." Sensing the hostile tone in her voice, Wolverine raised a brow. Shade sighed and then in a gentler tone, "I'm fine, Wolvie." He looked at her suspiciously.**

**Beast responded with, "I just want to check on the stitches." Shade nodded.**

"**Want me to wait, chère?" Shade shook her head and went towards Beast. Recognizing she was upset about something he let it drop. "See you tomorrow, petit."**

"**Don't bother," she snapped, walking with fists clenched towards the mansion.**

**xxXxx**

**Gambit had walked around the city before heading back to Magneto's. He knew better than to go back smelling of Wolverine and Shade. He walked towards his room, passing by Sabertooth. He growled. "Where you been?"**

"**Out," Gambit said without stopping.**

**Sabertooth snarled and followed. "Where do you keep going, swamp rat?"**

"**Since when are you my keeper?" Sabertooth glared after him as Gambit disappeared into his room.**

**xxXxx**

**After having her back checked out by Beast, he led Shade to a circular room surrounded by windows where Wolverine and the Professor were observing the kids' training session. Shade walked up beside Wolverine and looked out. It looked like a rocky landscape with cliffs and boulders. Circular machines twirled and spat orange goo at the students who were running around and using their powers against the machines. "What is this?" she asked.**

"**The Danger Room. A simulation room designed to train the students in combat use of their power," the Professor explained.**

**Wolverine scoffed. "I use it to keep the runts in their place." Shade smiled which made Wolverine happy. She had a beautiful smile and this was the first time he'd seen a full one out of her though it was only a short lived one. "What's wrong, pup?"**

**Without looking at him, "What are you talking about?"**

"**C'mon, pup, you're no good at lyin'."**

**Shade growled. "It's Gambit."**

**Wolverine growled. "What'd the Cajun do?"**

**Shade sighed. "I don't think he did anything. I don't understand people." She turned to Wolverine. "He annoys me with all his sweet talk but then I feel a heat when he gets all buddy with that one girl." Wolverine shifted uncomfortably with boy and feelings talk. Xavier chuckled at Wolverine's discomfort.**

"**I believe you are jealous, me dear."**

"**Jealous?"**

"**You have feelings for Gambit. Therefore it upset you when he displayed affection for another woman," he said trying to explain jealousy.**

**Her eyebrow raised. "Feelings for Gambit? He just keeps track of me, like a keeper and annoys me with his sweet talk." Xavier smiled, this is something she would need to find out for herself.**

**xxXxx**

**Shade heard nothing from Gambit for the next week. She spent the days healing and stretching, walking the grounds and exploring the mansion. When the students came home she occasionally spoke to some. She found the blue boy, Kurt, to be very sweet and amusing. The ponytail girl, Kitty, was spunky. Scott rubbed her nerves the wrong way, Jean was always busy, and then there was Rouge. Rouge had a personality that hade was sure she could get along with, yet Shade still couldn't stand her and she didn't know why. She spent time with Wolverine and Beast, she got along with Storm, and while the students were in school, the Professor would spend some time with her, teaching her to read.**

**Beast came in while Shade reclined on her cot reading a Goosebumps book. "I see you're advancing in your reading," he said happily. She closed the book and nodded. "Good. Now let's take a look at your back. Examining her back he hummed approvingly. "You're healing up nicely. It's about time to take out those stitches," he said approvingly. "Now, it will leave a vicious scar, but if you keep stretching, it won't affect how you move."**

"**When can we take the damn things out. They itch," she growled.**

**Beast chuckled. "Well, I'll get Professor Xavier in here for a second opinion, but they can probably come out today."**

**The Professor came in and approved of taking the stitches out and Beast went to work carefully cutting the stitches. A few stitches had already fallen out in the healing process.**

**With the stitches removed, Shade physically felt more normal even though her back was still tender and sore. She stretched out happily. Wolverine came in to check on her. "How's the back, pup?"**

"**Better," she said with a smile. Wolverine's lips turned up in a small smile.**

"**Now that you're on the mend we can move you into a room."**

"**A room?"**

"**Yeah, your own room. You are sticking around aren't you, pup?" Shade thought about Gambit sadly then shoved it aside. She nodded. **

**xxXxx**

**Storm was showing Shade to an empty room when Rouge and Kitty walked by. "Sweet. Are you, like, staying?" Kitty asked. Shade nodded. "Awesome."**

"**C'mon Kitty. We gotta get started on our science project. Ah need an A," Rouge said.**

"**Ok, ok. I'll see ya later," Kitty said with a wave.**

**Storm put a hand on Shade's shoulder. "You'll do fine here. Let me know if you need anything." With that Storm left and Shade was left alone to explore her room.**

**Inside was a bed, a wardrobe, a closet, a mirror, a desk, and a chair all in neutral colors. There was a large window that open like double doors to a small balcony. Shade went to the wardrobe and looked through the various socks, pajamas, and under garments. She then went to the closet and found various shirts and pants. She noticed all the clothes were black. Shade smirked and guessed Wolverine had told someone she had fondness for that color.**

**She stripped off her infirmary clothes and put on socks, underwear, baggy black pants, and a black t-shirt with an open back. The air felt good on her healing X. Shade settled on her bed and started reading. She was starting to like reading. It was entertaining to get lost in the stories and it gave her some insight into the way people behaved. Things seemed so much simpler in books.**

**Shade looked up from her book and realized it was late. The mansion was nearly silent. She went to the window and opened it, steeping out onto the small balcony. She leaned on the railing and looked out over the grounds. The night had the bite of autumn and the trees were beginning to change, the grass beginning to die. A playing card floated down in front of her face. She snatched it up and looked around. Gambit dropped behind her from the window above hers. "Bonjour, petit."**

**Shade growled. "What are you doing here, Gambit?" she said folding her arms across her chest.**

"**I missed seeing your lovely face," he said reaching to stroke her cheek.**

**She swatted his hand away. "Why are you really here?" If she didn't know better she'd think he almost looked hurt. Almost.**

"**Magneto is turning the Institute into the MRD. Dey're going to send centennials to de school."**

"**What? When?" she said now panicked. 'Since when did I start caring about things?'**

**She heard thunderous footsteps and trees cracking. "Now," he said nodding to the floodlight beams shining over the trees. Wolverine had told her they were tall but she was astonished by their size even at a distance.**

"**I gotta tell Wolverine," she said trying to pass Gambit.**

**He grabbed her wrist. "I'm getting you outta here, non? Let's go," he tugged her towards the edge of the balcony.**

**She growled. "I have to warn them," she snarled dangerously.**

**Gambit sighed. "I didn' want to have to do dis, chère." He pulled out a silver canister that opened and spilled out a gas.**

"**Gambit, what. . ." Gambit scooped her up as Shade blacked out and crumpled.**

**xxXxx**

**Shade woke in the dark with rope tying her wrists behind her back. She was leaned against a box on the ground. Shade formed a spike in her hand and stared sawing through the ropes on her wrist. **

"**Bonjour, belle," an accented voice said. A light flickered on and Shade saw she was in what looked like a storage room. Shade snarled at the strange man who had slicked back hair, an earring, and a very large gun.**

**xxXxx**


	8. Chapter 8

xxXxx

Gambit cursed himself for letting the Rippers get a hold of Shade. He had been taking her to familiar territory away from Magneto to keep her safe from the MRD without taking her back to the Acolytes. He had taken her on a box car to New Orleans. Once the train stopped he took her into the swamp but stumbled into Ripper territory. The surrounded him and took her while he was trying to hold them off.

He was now in a boat, trying to remember the way Rouge had led him along when he was here to save his foster father. Storm had ravaged their hideout and he wasn't sure if they had stuck around or moved on but it was somewhere to start.

xxXxx

Shade continued to slowly saw at the ropes so the man wouldn't notice. "So do you have powers like de last femme LeBeau brought to des neck of de woods." She played dumb and cocked her head. He looked her over. "You are a pretty little t'ing aren't ya?" She growled. The man reached out a hand and she gnashed her fangs in warning. The man smirked. "Feisty."

There came a large bang that echoed into the room. The man grabbed one her arms and yanked her to her feet. He dragged her along a series of hallways. The man stopped short as another man was thrown passed them. Shade took the chance to continue sawing through the thick rope, she wasn't able to while the man was dragging her along. There was a flash of light followed by a loud boom.

The man dragged Shade to a large room where Gambit was in the midst of fighting off several men. He tossed a card into the chest of one man while he rammed the end of his staff into the chest of another. He kicked another in the stomach, while the man was doubled over he brought his staff down across his back. Shade was strangely transfixed by gambit's fighting. It was very. . . What would Kitty say? . . . Hot. Shade was so caught up in watching Gambit that she almost forgot about the ropes.

Gambit faced the man holding Shade with glowing red eyes. The man held the bulbous gun to Shade's head. "Leave or de femme gets it." Shade severed the ropes and formed a spike in each hand. She held one near the man's gun wrist and the other near his neck. The man was too preoccupied with Gambit to notice.

Gambit smirked. "Homme, you don' know mon femme." She rammed the spike into his wrist. He yelled out and dropped the gun. She stabbed the other into his neck and he crumpled to the floor gagging.

He ran to Shade, threw her over his shoulder and ran from the house. Shade kicked her legs. "Dammit, Gambit! Put me down," she snarled.

Gambit chuckled. "You're my damsel in distress, non?" He set her down in a boat then hopped in. He drove the boat through the swamp.

"So," she said after a period of silence. "Who were they and how'd I get there?"

"Der de Rippers, a family of t'ieves. Dey jumped me when I got to de swamp," he admitted guiltily.

"What's their problem with you?"

"I used to be part of de T'ieves' Guild, a rival t'ief family." they sat quietly in the boat as Gambit steered.

"Who's the other girl you've brought down here?"

"Hm? Rouge helped me save my father." Shade nodded and looked over the side of the boat. Gambit realized what must have set her off the last time he visited. He smirked. "You jealous, chère?"

Shade growled and snapped, "No."

Gambit chuckled and shook his head. "Course not, petit." Shade rubbed her wrists where the ropes had been and realized she had cut herself when she severed the ropes. She looked it over and passed it off as nothing. She dipped her hand and wrist over the boat into the water. "I wouldn't do dat, chère."

"Why?"

"De gators will smell de blood," he warned.

"What's a gator?"

He reached out and gently took her arm and brought it into the boat. "Big nasty lizards wit mouths full of teeth."

Shade scoffed. "I have a mouth full of teeth." Gambit chuckled. There was a thud on the hull and the boat rocked. There was another thud that tossed the boat. Shade was thrown into the water. She surfaced and sputtered. She heard splashing. Gambit veered the boat towards Shade. She felt something rough brush against her leg. She looked around trying to see but the water was far too murky. Hearing a strange hissing sound she turned to see the gaping mouth of something green and scaly with daggers for teeth. Gambit's staff came crashing on the back of its long head, snapping its jaws closed. He tossed a handful of cards across the water for a series of small explosions that made the alligators back down for a moment. He reached out a hand for Shade and she grabbed hold. Gambit pulled her aboard and quickly covered her soaking form with his trench coat.

Gambit pulled her into his arms. "Told ya not to do dat, belle," he teased. She growled and curled up closer to him for warmth. He stroked her hair. "Much as I hate t' say it, chère, I t'ink we gunna have t' visit my father to warm you up and get something dry on you."

"Don't like your father?"

He shrugged. "I may have some 'daddy' issues," he said venomously. "Till we get to his place, you need t' get out of dos wet clothes." She looked at him suspiciously. He smirked. "You'll get sick if you stay in dos. Just button my coat to cover up." They got up. Gambit sat to steer the boat and Shade stripped down as best she could under Gambit's trench coat then buttoned it. It only buttoned down to her mid-thigh and even with it buttoned all the way up, the coat still dipped open to show the top of her cleavage. She rolled the sleeves till she could see her hands. She walked carefully to sit by Gambit without tripping over the far too long trench coat. Gambit looked her up and down. He smirked approvingly. "You look good in my clothes, mon chère," he said seductively. Shade rolled her eyes but turned away when she felt a strange heat rise in her cheeks. Gambit smirked as he caught her trying to hide her blush. "No need to be embarrassed. You're beautiful, petit."

Shade folded her arms over her chest. "Eyes on the water, boy," she grumbled.

Gambit chuckled. "Der you go wit de 'boy' again, belle. When you gunna let Gambit show you jus' how man he is?"

She ignored his question. "Talk about yourself in the third person often?"

He smirked. "From time to time." Shade looked away, out over the water, and hid a smile.

xxXxx

Gambit stopped the boat at an old wooden dock. He hopped out and held out a hand to help Shade out. She gathered up the extra trail of coat in one hand and took Gambit's hand. He helped her out and they walked along a dirt trail into the forest.

The trees opened up to reveal an old mansion with peeling white paint. "Home sweet home," he said sarcastically. He walked up and knocked on the door. A man with a ponytail and thin mustache answered the door with a gun at the ready. He looked at Gambit and lowered his gun. "Bonjour, Jean Luc."

"Remy, what you doin' here?"

Gambit nodded to Shade who was clutching Gambit's coat closer to her body her soaked hair hanging in her face. "We need a place for de night." Jean Luc looked her over. Gambit glared in warning.

Jean Luc stepped aside and gestured with his hand. "Be my guest." Gambit had Shade go first and followed closely behind, he didn't like the way Jean Luc was looking at her. They passed through a large room where over a dozen men were lounging on couches or at a table playing poker. A few men caught sight of Shade and whistled, making the other men turn and join in cat calls.

Shade was confused as to what the men were doing, all she knew is she wanted to cover up more. Gambit put an arm possessively around Shade's waist and pulled her close. "Stay close, chère," he whispered in her ear.

One man yelled out over the cat calls, "Mighty fine femme ya got der, Remy. Bring 'er here fer a closer look." A few men chuckled. Gambit's face contorted in anger.

Shade growled venomously. "Want me to take care of them?" She said forming a jagged spike in her hand and holding it up. Gambit covered her hand with his. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Jean Luc looking.

"Dat's sweet, petit, but non." Shade eyed him curiously. He'd never had her stand down before. Jean Luc led them to an empty bedroom.

He opened the door for them. "Your femme can wait here. Remy, come pick out something' for her to wear." Gambit knew Shade could handle herself if someone actually tried something, which he knew Jean Luc was probably up to something. He didn't want to leave her alone.

Shade saw his hesitation. "It's ok, Remy. Stop treating me like I'm gunna break," she said reassuringly. He smiled unsurely and nodded. Jean Luc left the door open and led Gambit off to get Shade clothes.

xxXxx

"Dat femme can make t'ings outta thin air. Dat power would be awefully handy," Jean Luc said suggestively.

"Forget it, Jean Luc. I left dis life an' I'm not about to drag Shade into dis," he said sternly. Jean Luc made to speak again and Gambit whirled angrily to face him. "Non. You or anyone in de T'ieves' Guild go near dat petit femme and you'll regret brining me in off de streets," he snapped, dripping venom. His eyes and fists glowed ominously. Jean Luc nodded his head slightly in recognition of Gambit's threat.

"Der's some femme clothes in here."

xxXxx

Shade lounged on the bed, her legs stretched out with her ankles crossed and her back leaning against pillows. She looked toward the doorway when she heard someone coming down the hallway she originally thought it was Gambit and Jean Luc coming back already. But then she recognized there were too many footsteps. She rose to her feet when five men appeared in the doorway. She growled in warning when the men entered the room. "I t'ink dis femme needs a proper welcome," the man at the lead said. The men started cornering Shade. She snarled and readied herself.

Gambit stormed in. He threw a man aside and shoved through the others. "We're leaving," he stated angrily, tossing Shade a set of clothes. She caught them and Gambit wrapped an arm around her waist and leapt through the window with her. Once on the ground, Gambit put his hand against the wall. Energy spread outward from his hand to cover the entire building. "Get in the boat, chère." His tone was such that she actually listened and got in the boat. Gambit slammed his staff into the wall then jumped into the boat and sped away as the house detonated. Shade watched it burn as Gambit steered through the swamp. "You should put de clothes on, petit," he said calmly. Shade put on the thick, long-sleeved, dark green shirt and a black skirt the came down to just above her knees. She grabbed at the skirt curiously. She grabbed up Gambit's coat and went to hand it to him. Gambit held up his hand. "Put it back on, belle. It'll keep you warm."

Shade slipped it back on and looked Gambit over. She'd never seen him angry. No matter what, he always kept that teasing cocky attitude. Gently placing her hand on his shoulder he looked over at her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Remy."

He smirked. "Anytime you wanna play damsel in distress, mon chère."

xxXxx

Shade gawked hopelessly at the city. She had never been in a city. The closest she got was glimpsing the outskirts or a town when she was with the Acolytes and raided that MRD warehouse. There were so many people walking along the streets going into various buildings. The sun was setting and the city was lit up. Gambit smiled at amazement over the city. New Orleans is a beautiful city even to those who have always lived there, he couldn't imagine what it'd be like for this to be the first city you've ever seen. "Come on, chère. Let's find a place for de night."

He led her into a white building. They entered a large room with seating areas and a large desk with two uniformed women and a uniformed man standing behind it. Shade was weary of people in uniforms. Gambit saw her discomfort and put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "You can wait here, petit. I'll get us a room." He walked up to one of the women. He come back a few moments later with a plastic card. "Come on, mon chère. You could use some rest." He led her to an elevator that took them to the top floor. Gambit led her down a hallway lined with doors. He slid the card into a slot then opened the door and pocketed the card. The room was done in pale pastel colors with a large bed, a table with two chairs, a dresser with one of those TV things on top, a mirror, and a small bathroom. "You hungry, chère?" She nodded. "I'll order us somet'ing, you can shower."

"Why are you taking care of me?"

"What do you mean, petit?"

She tugged on his coat that she still wore. "Your coat, the clothes, someplace to stay, food. Hell, you're even teasing me less than usual," for some reason she wasn't too fond of the last part.

"I was de one dat put you in dos situations today," he felt guilty that his attempt at keeping her safe had failed. Shade cocked her head. "I brought you here to be safe, chère. Not t'row you into a life I left."

"Why do you and Wolverine worry about me so much?"

Gambit sighed. "Go shower, chère." He walked towards the table and picked up a phone. She rolled her eyes and shut herself in the bathroom.

After she showered and put the clothes back on, she walked out with Gambit's coat draped over her arm. Gambit stood looking on the window, leaning on it with his arms crossed over his chest. The light from the city streamed in and lit him while the rest of the room was dark with the sun now fully set. She stood in the doorway a moment and looked him over. He was lean and muscled, tall with an angular face lined with shaggy hair. She liked the view.

Gambit glanced over and caught her checking him out. He smirked. "See somet'in' you like, belle?" She looked away and cleared her throat. He chuckled. "Food is here." Gambit sat at the table facing the bed and ate while Shade ate on the bed. They ate in silence since Shade was absorbed in the Cajun food. She'd never tasted anything like it. Once she finished she realized her mouth was hot. Man, it was hot. Her mouth was burning! She opened her mouth in a gasp and stuck out her tongue, panting to try and cool it. Gambit laughed. "Drink water, chère." She ran to the bathroom and stuck her mouth under the faucet, chugging mouthfuls of water.

When her fire was quenched she came back. "It tasted good but how can you eat that stuff?"

Gambit chuckled. "I'm used to it." He tossed her a brown bottle. "Try dis." He had a brown bottle himself. He twisted the top off and took a drink. Shade followed his lead. It tasted fine but had a strange after taste. After finishing the bottle she felt oddly relaxed and light. Gambit smirked and shook his head. "Can't handle alcohol can you?"

"Can't handle what?" she asked confused.

"Alcohol, chère. Dat's a beer, it has alcohol."

She looked at the bottle as if it would explain alcohol to her. "Oh."

"You're tipsy, mon chère." She stared at him blankly. "Light headed, not t'inking straight, clumsy, but still haven' lost all control of your t'oughts, feelings, and movement."

"Why do people drink this stuff?"

"To relax, to forget, have fun, everyone got der reason, petit." She leaned back on the pillow behind her. Gambit smirked. He grabbed up the food dishes and beer bottle from the bed and set it on the table. Shade rolled onto her side. She looked around like she just realized where she was.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?"

Gambit chuckled. "Your sleeping right der, chère. I'm sleeping on de floor."

"Why the floor? This bed is huge."

He shook his head. "Wouldn't be right, mon chère. You aren't t'inking straight." Shade yawned. He smirked. "Go to sleep, petit." Shade settled under the sheets. Gambit took off his shirt and went to grab a pillow. Shade's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of his toned body and the detail of his muscles. He settled on the floor on his side with his arm tucked under the pillow.

"Remy?" she said feeling the urge to say something.

"Oui, petit?" he asked rolling over to face her.

"You're really hot when you fight," as soon as she said it, she wanted to suck the words back in. She hid her face in the pillow.

Gambit chuckled. "Where did you learn slang, chère?"

"From Kitty," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Alcohol loosens your lips, mon chère," he teased. Shade growled. Gambit lifted himself onto the bed to sit by Shade. "T'ank you for de compliment, belle. No need to be embarrassed." Shade hoisted up her upper body to glare at Gambit. "You're much too beautiful to be angry, chère." He leaned in and captured her lips. He gathered her up in his arms and held her close as they kissed passionately. After a while Gambit pulled away with a smile on his lips. "Get some sleep, mon chère."

He moved to get back on the floor. Shade put a hand on his shoulder. "Remy, you could sleep up here."

"Ok, petit. Just get some rest," he said gently. She settled in laying on her side with his back to him. Once he heard her breathing even out he put a pillow between them and settled in with his back to her. He didn't want to take advantage of her offer. Gambit had com to care for her too much to do that.

xxXxx

The next morning Shade woke to the sound of the door being kicked in and Wolverine slamming Gambit into a wall.

xxXxx


	9. Chapter 9

xxXxx

"Wolverine!" Shade shouted. He growled and popped his claws near Gambit's throat. Gambit didn't struggle or fight back. "Stop it. Put him down." Wolverine grudgingly retracted his claws and roughly dropped him. Gambit landed on his feet and folded his arms over his chest.

Wolverine turned on Shade and snarled. "What are you doing in bed with this guy?"

Shade looked at him like he was crazy. "Sleeping. Gambit was going to sleep on the ground. I made him sleep up here." Wolverine growled. "What did you think we were doing?"

"Fucking!" he snarled.

"What's fucking?" Wolverine knew she didn't know much slang so the question didn't surprise him.

"Sex."

"What's sex?" The question seemed to shock both men. After the shock Wolverine relaxed significantly. Guilt overwhelmed Gambit. Shade watched the expressions on their faces. "What?"

Wolverine sighed heavily. "Nothing, pup. Come on. The others are worried."

Shade looked to Gambit. "Go on, chère." Shade sighed and got up. She walked over to Gambit and wrapped her arms around his bare middle. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently. He kissed the top of her head and released her. "I'll see you soon, petit."

Wolverine growled. "Don't count on it, Cajun." He put an arm around Shade's shoulders and herded her out of the room. Gambit sat heavily on the bed and sighed. He had been close to making a huge mistake last night. Not only had Shade never had sex, she didn't know what it was. Although it did make some sense, though she was twenty, she had never been exposed to that sort of thing. But she kissed like she knew what she was doing. Gambit smirked at the thought of her kiss. There was something special about that femme.

xxXxx

The Blackbird landed at the Institute which was now missing a severe chunk and was littered with the remains of three centennials. Shade looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Underground," Wolverine said leading Shade to a gazebo surrounded by trees. Once inside, Shade recognized the hallway where she used to stay while healing. He led her to a room she'd be sharing with Kitty and Rogue while the mansion was being repaired.

Kitty practically pounced on Shade as soon as Wolverine left. "Where were you? We were, like, worried."

Shade smirked at Kitty's worried excitement. Then she realized she was smirking and thought of Gambit's smirk. "I was with Gambit."

Rogue sat on her bed trying to stay indifferent. "Like, ew! The Acolyte?" Kitty said wrinkling up her nose.

"What about you and the Brotherhood of Evil guy? Lance?" Shade teased.

Kitty put her hands on her hips. "Oh please. Nothing's going on with me and Lance." Shade rolled her eyes. She liked teasing the little X-Man.

"So what happened with the centennials?" Shade asked.

"They just attacked in the middle of the night. We took care of them but it was really hard! No one got, like, hurt too bad or anything. We don't even know why they attacked." Kitty explained.

"Magneto sent the MRD to the school."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Rogue demanded.

"I couldn't. Gambit told me right before they got here then kidnapped me so I wouldn't be around when they came."

"You should, like, tell the Professor it was Magneto," Kitty offered.

Shade nodded. "I know. I just got here. Wolverine took me here. I haven't seen the Professor yet."

"I'll show you where he is." Kitty said heading for the door.

xxXxx

Gambit walked into Magneto's mansion. He walked by a large living room area where Pyro was kicked back watching TV. "Oy, where ya been?" he called out seeing Gambit.

"Doing my job," Gambit said annoyed.

"An' what's that?"

"Tracking Shade."

"Damn, they hid that sheila good." Gambit nodded and headed for his room. Pyro may be clueless but he was sure that Magneto and Sabertooth were starting to suspect. When it came down to it, he didn't know what he would do. He didn't want Shade to come back. Gambit didn't want her being used anymore. He couldn't just spirit her away permanently, they'd be hunted down. The best thing for Shade was to stay with the X-Men. But if she stayed there he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up before one of them would be tempted to leave for the other, then there would be problems.

Gambit sighed and flopped down on his bed. In the long run, it'd be best for Shade if he let her go.

xxXxx

Shade was lounging in bed reading after talking to Wolverine and the Professor about Magneto. There were two beds side by side with space for an end table between protruding out into the room while a third bed lay long ways on the way across from the other two. Rogue took the third bed while Kitty on of the other beds and Shade took the one closest to the door. There was a desk and a dresser also in the room. Kitty sat cross legged on her bed facing Shade. She looked Shade over and blurted, "Have you ever, like, worn make-up?"

Shade cocked her head. "What's that?

"It's stuff girls put on their face. Like what makes Rogue's eyes purple," she gestured over to Rogue who sat on her bed hunched over a large book and some papers.

"Um, no I haven't. Why?"

Kitty smiled. "Could I, like, give you a make over?" Shade cocked her head.

"Don't do it. She'll make you all girly," Rogue warned. It was probably the only thing she had ever said to Shade. They never cared to talk to one another.

Kitty pouted. "Please, please, please. I'm, like, so bored in this hole! And it washes off easy if you don't like it."

Shade looked to Rogue who shrugged and closed her book. "I guess it could be fun," Rogue said.

Kitty looked eagerly to Shade who sighed and said. "Ok, you can do a make-thing." Kitty made a very girly squeal that made Shade want to cringe. She smiled, she'd grown fond of the exuberant girl. Kitty set to work. Rogue helped saying it to keep Kitty from getting Shade looking too girly but Shade suspected she was trying to nice, so Shade decided she'd play nice too.

The two girls put Shade in black pants they called jeans, Shade discovered she liked jeans, they were stiffer and more form fitting than what she was used to, but she liked the toughness of the material. They put chunky black boots on her that when up to her mid-shin, a very dark green strange shirt they called a 'halter' top, and a thick black belt with silver studs. Kitty did the make-up but Rogue supplied the color choices. Kitty lined Shade's eyes with black and put black goo on her lashes they called mascara. There was some debate between the two girls on what color to put on her eyes. In the end they decided on emerald green like her right eye.

Kitty toyed with Shade's hair. "What do you, like, do with all this hair?"

Shade shrugged. "Nothing."

"Ever thought of cutting it?" Rogue asked.

"Um, no. I didn't know people did that."

"It's why mah hair is short,' Rogue explained.

"Do what you want with it. It's just hair." This earned another cringe educing squeal from Kitty. Kitty brushed Shade's hair while Rogue dug up some scissors. Then kitty went to work. Shade watched as blood red chunks of hair fell to the ground. When Kitty was finished she covered Shade's eyes and led her to a mirror. Kitty removed her hand's and Shade's jaw dropped. She had never really looked much in mirrors but she almost looked like a different person. Her mismatched eyes popped against her pale skin with the black and green. Her lips remained pale and the new sharpness of her eyes made her lips look softer. The clothes were form fitting and showed off her lean muscle and curves. Her hair, which was normally incredibly long and scraggly, now ended at her breasts. Her maroon hair was choppy and layered, it framed her face and the shaggy style fit her. She touched her face and hair as if she didn't recognize herself. "Wow."

Kitty clapped. "You look amazing!" she squealed. "We need to, like, go show you off or something. Let's go to the mall."

Rogue saw Shade's confusion. "It's a big building where people buy clothes and stuff or eat and hang out." Shade nodded once in understanding. "We hafta go ask a teacher." Kitty ran out of the room to ask. Rogue gave Shade a black jacket to cover up.

Kitty came running back. "Jean is going to the mall and Storm said it's alright for us to catch a ride with her." The girls went up to the surface and met Jean by the car.

Once at the mall, Shade was overwhelmed by the crowds. People flooding in and out of stores and along the pathways, people swarming tables and eating. So many people. Kitty and Rogue took her into their favorite store. Kitty was absolutely giddy teaching Shade about shopping. Shade's favorite store was the music store. She had never heard music before and she could have stood there for days listening to various kinds of music. Shade was listening to a type of music called metal when she felt an urgent tap on her shoulder. She removed the headphones and turned to Kitty. "The guy behind the counter is totally checking you out!" Shade glanced over her shoulder to see a man around her age looking at her. He was tall with shaved hair and an earring. "He's cute! You should go talk to him."

The man winked at Shade. She turned back to the music. "He's alright."

"Oh come on. He's hot!" Kitty looked back over at the guy. "Omigosh, he's coming over here." Shade felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and the man was standing there. He was attractive, she would give him that. 'He's no Gambit,' she thought.

"Could I help you ladies find anything?" he asked trying to be charming.

"No thanks," Shade said turning back to the music.

"Actually, she like this metal stuff. Can you, like, show her some good bands?" Shade shot a glare to Kitty.

"Sure, follow me." Shade followed the man and listened to him talk about different bands. She ignored the fact that he kept looking at her like he wanted to devour her. There was nothing wrong with him, she just wasn't interested, though he did have good taste in bands.

Shade's ears perked up at the sound of screams. She ran to the door and looked out. Hordes of people shoved their way to exits. Rogue and Kitty joined Shade. They made their way to the railing and looked over. The Brotherhood of Evil had decided to come cause some chaos, though Shade noticed the female was missing. Shade leapt over the railing and landed on Blob's shoulders. She gripped his shirt tight and threw herself forward, using their combined momentum to roll Blob forward. Shade jumped from his shoulders as her crashed to the ground. Kitty and Rogue had now made their way down the stairs and joined the fight. Shade turned her attention to Pietro who was now running circles around her. She waited a moment to catch his rhythm. She clapped her hands together and slowly drew them apart, a net forming between her fingers. She tossed it out and it expanded, entangling Pietro. Kitty was dealing with Toad while Rogue took Avalanche. Blob was back on his feet and charged Shade.

xxXxx

Pyro was flipping through channels and came across the news. They were showing live feed of the Brotherhood fighting two X-Men girls and another that looked a lot like. . . Shade. "Oi, Gambit. I think I found yo sheila," he called out. Gambit walked in. Pyro pointed to the TV. Gambit looked and saw a woman with a striking resemblance to Shade. The other two he recognized as Kitty and Rogue. A centennial had been called in and now busted into the mall. The woman threw off her jacket, exposing a vicious, raised, ragged, red X. Gambit cursed in French and ran out the door.

xxXxx

"Kitty, Rogue, get out of here!" Shade yelled. She made her way to the top floor and leapt at the centennial. She landed on its arm and ran up it to the neck. She saw that Kitty and Rogue were still fighting and now Jean had shown up. Shade sighed. Well if they were going to stick around, may as well put them to use. She formed a small black ball and threw it at Jean to get her attention. Jean looked up and Shade pointed to her head.

Jean nodded then Shade heard her voice in her mind. 'Have a plan?'

Shade thought, 'Try to keep one of its feet in place and have Kitty phase as much as she can through the floor then do the other. It'll break through the floor pretty quick but it will slow it down. Have Rogue take Pietro's powers and distract it.' Jean shouted out to the others while Shade formed spikes on her boots and dug in a foothold. She formed talons on her hands and started digging at its neck. She felt the centennial lurch to the side when Kitty brought some of its foot through the floor, then again when the other foot went through. Shade tore into every wire she could get a hold of. It was slow going from the tough metals. The centennial lurched from an explosion near its knee. Shade looked and saw Gambit. She went back to tearing at wires. The centennial broke one of its feet through, the jerk almost sent Shade flying.

"Bonjour, chère," she heard Gambit's voice behind her. He must have gotten up the same way as she did.

"What are you doing here, Remy?"

"Savin' my damsel in distress again, non?" He smirked.

Shade smiled. "Put a card in the hole in its neck. I'm having problems getting to the main wires." He did so and Shade put up a black wall when the card went off. The centennial turned its head towards them. Gambit slid down its arm, setting off cards along the way. He was distracting the centennial from her Shade realized. There was now a large hole in the centennial's neck. She crouched down by it and reached in. She shot out spikes from her hand. The centennial lurched and tried to turn its head but only resulted in a shutter. Shade reached in and found the largest cord. She formed a talon and grabbed on tight. She dug her feet in on either side of the hole. She pushed with her legs and pulled with all her strength. The cord didn't yank out, but it did detach enough to shut the centennial down. The half live cord sparked. Shade shock and cried out as volts of energy jumped through her body. She felt the centennial falling forward and her slipping. She blacked out mid-air.

xxXxx


	10. Chapter 10

xxXxx

Shade woke in her bed. She growled and put a hand to her face. "I gotta stop waking up like this," she groaned.

"I'll say, chère," she turned to see Gambit in his familiar stance with a smirk on his face. "How you feel, petit?"

Shade cocked her head, there was something different about Gambit's eyes. They looked almost sad behind his usual cocky smirk. "I'm fine . . ." she said looking him over suspiciously.

"Dat's good," he said. It seemed as if he wanted to say more. Shade sat up.

"What?"

"Nothing, chère." Shade rolled her eyes. She shifted to the edge of the bed.

"You're lying, boy," she teased. Gambit just smiled sadly. "C'mon. 'Boy' always gets some sort of response out of you. What's wrong."

Gambit sat on the edge of her bed. He took one of her small hands in both of his. "We gotta stop dis, chère."

Shade looked at him confused. "Stop what?"

"I gotta stop coming here. I gotta stop seeing you, belle." Still confused but now saddened, Shade stared blankly at Gambit's large hands engulfing hers, as if the answer was in the lines of his knuckles.

"Why," she asked in a monotone.

Gambit shook his head. "It's for de best, chère. You just gotta trust me." He stood still holding her hand. "I care for you, petit. I really do. But dis has t' stop." He kissed the top of her head and left without another word.

xxXxx

Wolverine sat on the edge of Shade's bed where she lay face down. "I'm so confused. I have no idea what just happened."

Wolverine patted her back being careful of her X. "Sounds like a break up to me, pup." he said, glad to see the Cajun go.

"What's a break up?"

Wolverine sighed. "Where's Kitty to explain this stuff to you?"

"The library, doing homework."

He sighed again. "A break up is when a couple isn't a couple no more."

"We weren't a couple," Shade said confused. Wolverine shook his head. The kid still didn't get human culture, that or she really didn't realize what was going on emotionally between her and the Cajun. The later was just as likely because she still didn't understand emotions.

"Ok, pup." Shade sighed and rolled onto her back. "How's the back?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Wolvie."

"You gunna be ok, pup?"

"I _am_ ok. Just confused," she lied. Wolverine patted her shoulder and left. Shade didn't fully understand what happened, but it did make her said and hurt. This wasn't the physical pain she was used to. This was a new sort of pain.

xxXxx

Gambit stood with arms crossed in front of Magneto's desk. Magneto paced furious on the other side, Gambit followed him with his red on black eyes. "How could this happen?" Magneto shouted furiously.

Gambit shrugged. "What can I say? Dat Professor has Cerebro, he can find mutants. De ones he finds tend t' stay wit him."

Magneto slammed his fist on his desk. "We need to get her back!"

"Why?" Magneto paused and raised a brow at Gambit's response. Quickly thinking he said, "Do we really need dat femme? Der's other mutants out der." This seemed to pacify Magneto but he was still suspicious. "Besides, is now really de time for a war wit de X-Men?"

Magneto thought about this. "I suppose it may not. Our machine is nearly complete. We'll need a human to test it on."

"Can do," Gambit said giving a two fingered solute before turning and leaving magneto's office. Magneto watched him cautiously.

"Do you really believe that shit?" Sabertooth said emerging from the shadows.

"No, he is hiding something. However he does have a point. Shade can wait until our machine is finished and has been tested."

xxXxx

Shade sat on the edge of the fountain in the Xavier courtyard watching the young mutants play a game of dodge ball. Sitting by the fountain made her think of the one back at Magneto's and of Gambit. It had been nearly three months since she last saw him. And other than the few regular spats with the Brotherhood of Evil, Magneto had been keeping his head down.

She was now pretty settled into life at the institute. The mansion had been repaired and she was back in a room of her own. Shade had gotten into reading books written by a human named Stephen King, needless to say Beast was proud of this progress. The Professor taught her while the kids were in school. She was learning math, writing, biology and history. Xavier's goal was to catch her up on basic knowledge and make her a more adjusted individual. Shade was even learning slang and social behavior from watching and interacting with the students. The only problem with Shade learning social behavior from kids was she acted more like a seventeen year-old rather than twenty-one.

Shade had become very attached and protective of Rogue and Kitty. The small woman found herself to be a big sister much the way Wolverine was a big brother to her. Speak of the Devil, he wandered over and sat next to her on the fountain. "Hey, pup.

"Hi, Logan." She was still getting used to the idea of calling him Logan. "You gunna give me another lesson?" Logan had been teaching her to ride his motorcycle. So far she was catching on quick and only wrecked it once.

"I don't really feel like hitting another tree," he teased.

Shade rolled her eyes. "I did that once." He chuckled. "You're not going to let me forget that are you?" Wolverine shook his head. "Thought not," she grumbled. They sat there for a while in the sun watching the kids play. Kurt pegged Bobby in the face with a red rubber ball. Bobby threw a snowball back. The grass was a dull yellow-brown and the trees were nearly bare. It hadn't snowed yet but it was mid-November and would soon.

xxXxx

Gambit watched as Magneto tested the man they had shot with their new toy. It was a large gun. I was the size of a machine gun and looked like something out of Star Trek. The man had been hit by a blue beam that was now radiating inside his body. The man was curled in the fetal position on the cement floor. The man had been a human hobo Gambit picked up by the train tracks. He was now cleanly shaven with graying hair cut short. He was in only a grey pair of shorts, exposing his frail yet flabby body. Skin hung the man in waves. He couldn't be older than Magneto yet he looked ancient.

The man lay on the floor shaking. His skin was beginning to flake off to reveal shining brown scales. "Sabertooth, take our guest to the observation room," Magneto commanded. He had been experimenting on dosage to see how much will turn a human into a mutant without killing them. The last six humans had died. All had been much like this man, homeless and on the streets.

Magneto's plan was get this new machine working in time for New Year's when the entire city would be running around in the streets at night celebrating. Then he'd set off a larger version of this gun over Times Square, exposing and turning the vast majority of the city into mutants.

Gambit new the X-Men would show. And he knew there would be a fight. He hadn't seen Shade in four months. He wondered what would happen if they had to fight one another.

xxXxx

Shade sat on the icy railing of her bedroom balcony. Her legs dangled over the edge. She watched the snow drift down and fall in moonlit heaps on the ground. Tomorrow night was something called New Year's. Xavier was taking all the students to New York City to celebrate the beginning of a new year. Shade had read about New York and Times Square. She was a little paranoid about being around so many humans but was excited to see the fireworks and celebrations.

Shade thought about were she had been this time last year. Huddled in a hole she had dug beneath a pine tree's roots and lined in dead pine needles. She'd come so far. She was better off in a shelter surrounded by her kind and well-fed. But sometimes she missed the simplicity of living alone in the forest. She thought doing that again for a while. Travel on her own for a while through the woods. Shade didn't want to leave behind this strange family she had made. But they did fine before she came, they'd be fine after she left.

Deciding to wait to tell Logan until she made up her mind, Shade turned and slide from the railing into her room and crawled into bed. She dreamt not of the forest but of Gambit, of that night in New Orleans.

Shade woke to a knock on her door and Kitty shouting, "GET UP! We're leaving soon!" Shade growled at the door and got up. She put on black jeans and a baggy black shirt that draped around her shoulders. After putting on thick black eyeliner and her black leather boots Shade went to the large living room where everyone was gathering. Xavier was in the middle of stating his rules for the trip.

"… with someone at all times, never go off alone. No using your powers. Meet back at the jet by one a.m. sharp. That gives you all time to watch the fireworks and come straight back to the jet. Check in with Logan, Orror, Henry, or I every few hours. Now make sure everyone is up and ready. We will leave in half an hour."

Once everyone was on the jet they took off. It was crowded but a sort flight. When they landed there, the kids scattered. Groups going off in every direction to explore the city. Shade stuck with Wolverine as they wandered along the city taking in sights. When men would stare at Shade, Wolverine would glare them down until they looked away and kept walking. A man who wobbled on his feet and holding a beer bottle came up to Shade. "Hey, baby. Want me to buy you a drink?" he slurred out.

Shade wrinkled her nose. "You smell awful."

"Don't be mean, baby," he sputtered leaning close to Shade. She leaned away.

Wolverine put a large hand on the man's chest. "Back off, bub," he snarled.

"I just wanna buy the lady a drink."

"I said back off," Wolverine snarled, shoving the man with his one hand. The man stumbled and fell backward into the stream of people who shoved the man back to his feet away from them. The man tossed his bottle into the street and held his hands up at chest level in fists.

"You wanna go, buddy?" he slushed. Wolverine landed one punch to the man's jaw. It sent him flying into the nearest wall and blacking out. The crowd watched then went back about their business as if fights were normal there.

Wolverine picked up a scent that made his head snap towards the nearest alley. Shade's head followed his and she sniff the air, catching a scent she knew all too well. Gambit. She bolted for the alley entrance but he was already gone.

xxXxx

Gambit had been making his way across the rooftops of downtown New York when his eye caught a familiar shade of blood red hair. He knew it couldn't be Shade, that it was probably someone with dyed hair. But he couldn't help himself from getting a closer look. He leapt his way down the side of a building into the nearest alley using the fire escape.

Using the dense crowd to shield him from view, Gambit watched as Shade and Wolverine walked by and be stopped by a drunk. When the drunk started getting too bold with Shade, Gambit started forward only to retreat again when Wolverine knocked the drunk out. Using the fire escape one again he acrobatically leapt up the building. He paused halfway up to watch sadly as Shade checked the alley.

He watched as the small woman's shoulders slumped. Wolverine wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back into the thrall of the crowd. "Au revoir, chère," he said softly as she vanished in the sea of people.

xxXxx

A band was playing on a stage with an elaborate light display. Time's Square was jammed with people. Shade could pick out groups of students in the crowd as she leaned against the building furthest from the band. Wolverine stood by her, his thick arms folded across his chest. Xavier was parked to her other side with Ororo standing behind his chair. Hank wore a watch similar to Kurt's so he could help chaperone.

While Beast went on about the history and architecture of Times Square, Shade watched as Wolverine was scanning the buildings. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"If the Cajun is here, the other Acolytes probably are too."

"If they are, do you really think they'd be in plain sight?"

"No. I'm looking for where they could be," he paused. "and trying to catch a scent."

Shade scanned the area. "Anywhere you wanna check?"

He gave a slight nod towards a generic New York building. She weaved her way through the crowd with Wolverine.

xxXxx

Gambit leaned against a window on the top floor. He thought of Shade. He always thought of the mixed-eyed beauty. He could see her in his mind's eye. Her beautiful soft face, her big eyes, one green as moss, the other grey as silver. Her long choppy hair half hanging in her face. Her slender neck and sweeping shoulders. Her fragile looking body with a woman's curves. And her back. Her smooth pale back marred by the thick pink ropes forming a prominent X.

For a moment her thought he imagined the blood-red spot heading through the crowd towards the building he was in. When he picked up a pair of binoculars and saw the beautiful woman with Wolverine he realized it was her. He lost sight of them when they entered the building. He set the binoculars aside. "Anything?" came Pyro's voice behind him.

Gambit shook his head. "Not'ing." He heard Pyro's footsteps retreat from the room. He knew he'd be seeing his petit femme soon. Gambit didn't know if he could fight her.

xxXxx

Shade and Wolverine were making their way up an ongoing flight of stairs. Once at the top, Wolverine kicked in the door and popped his claws ready for a confrontation. "Why kick in the door?" Shade asked with a roll of her eyes. Wolverine only growled in response. The door had opened to a long hallway with several uniform doors spaced evenly down its length. Wolverine listened to the hall and walked toward a door on the end. Shade followed.

Both paused as the door opened and a voice drifted from the opening. Shade heard Pyro's voice complaining about orders before his form emerged from the doorway. "Stupid fuzzy bastard," he grumbled, shutting the door. Shade snarled drawing Pyro's attention. "Oy, you," he shouted and sent two spirals of flames shooting from his wrists. The noise attracted Sabertooth from the room Pyro had emerged from. He snarled at the sight and went straight for Wolverine. Shade ran at Pyro, dodging the flames. Once in range, Shade tackled him.

From behind her came a vicious thud. She glanced back and saw Wolverine stuck immobile to the ceiling by an invisible force. She saw that Magneto had emerged from one of the various rooms. He stood with his hand outstretched to Wolverine. Gambit leaned against a doorframe, arms crossed, a card glowing between two gloved fingers. Shade stiffened at the sight of him. He didn't look over at her, his eyes remained on Magneto and Wolverine.

Shade rose to her feet. Pyro took the chance to leap up. She threw him like a rag doll into the wall when he tried to make a move. Shade formed laws on her hands, her eyes glazed over an oily black, and the shadows in the hall began to writhe. She stalked towards Gambit who finally took notice of her. He stood straight and the card in his hand vanished up his sleeve. His staff rested in one hand. "Chère," Gambit started.

"Shut it, Cajun," she snarled. For a split second it seemed that hurt crossed his face, but it was quickly hidden if it had ever been there. Shade pounced on him then. Her black claws extended to tear into her target.


	11. Chapter 11

**xxXxx**

**Gambit's shirt and skin tore as Shade sent a claw across his chest. Gambit lit up a card and tossed it the short distance from his chest to Shade's. The card was charged enough to send Shade flying back but not enough to harm her. Shade landed with a thud, her hair falling in her face. When she looked up Gambit was gone.**

**She ran to the door nearest to where Gambit had been. Through the door was another hall. Walking along the hall she listened and smelled for Gambit. She paused in front of an open door. An arm with a gloved hand shot out and grabbed Shade, pulling her into the dark room.**

**Shade's body made contact with something warm and familiar. From the dark above her head, she heard, "Hello, chère."**

**Shade growled. "What are you doing, Cajun?" An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Shade pushed against his chest but his other arm wrapped around her and held her in a gentle and firm embrace. Shade fought the embrace.**

"**I'm sorry, mon petit," he whispered against her hair. With that, the embrace vanished and Gambit was gone.**

**xxXxx**

**When Shade reemerged into the hall she had left Wolverine, he was pressed against the wall by an invisible force. Magneto held Wolverine in place as he barked commands to Sabertooth and Pyro. Wolverine struggled as much as one can when you can't move your bones.**

**Wolverine looked over at Shade. Her pupils had bled into the iris but the whites still remained white. Sabertooth charged Shade. She dodged but Sabertooth's claws made purchase in her shirt. With a violent tug, she was flung back from her previous direction like a rag doll into Sabertooth. His bear-like arms held her firm against his chest, her feet inches above the ground. She kicked at the air but found no hold. She roared out, twisting her neck wildly and gnashing her fangs, trying to reach some furry flesh.**

**Magneto nodded to Pyro, who made a familiar type of syringe appear. He stalked forward with a cocky, mocking grin and plunged it none-too-gently into her shoulder. The last she saw was Wolverine writhing violently, trying to get to Shade.**

**xxXxx**

**Shade woke not long after to the smell of a city and the distant sound of music and people. When she realized she was chained to a metal structure on a roof she began groggily struggling. The chains rattled, calling her consciousness to attention. "Ah, you're awake," came Magneto's voice. He came from a large machine at the edge of the roof to stand before her. His Acolytes stood behind him, including Gambit.**

"**Where's Wolverine?" she snapped.**

"**How touching your first concern is for your fellow X-Man," he turned his head towards his Acolytes and looked pointedly at Gambit, Shade had looked at him too when Magneto said '**_**first concern**_**'. Gambit ignored Magneto's insinuation and looked only at Shade's eyes. "He is here; with us," he said nodding over Shade's shoulder.**

**Craning her neck she could see Wolverine held by a warped metal structure like the one she was chained to. It twisted like a python around his body and covered his mouth. Shade snarled. "What are you going to do? What's that for?" she asked nodding to the hulking metal device on the roof ledge.**

"**It will make the homo sapiens into homo superiors like us," he stated simply.**

**Shade spat at Magneto then hissed, "You're sick."**

"**Me dear, you are the one who, when learning of the X-Men, said you couldn't believe someone would go against their kind," he smirked. "I thought you hated humans," he reminded.**

"**I do," she snarled. "That doesn't justify genocide." She glared at the Acolytes behind Magneto. Her eyes locked with the red and black eyes of Gambit. "I expect Sabertooth and Pyro to follow this. They're nuts." Her voice softened to a disappointed tone when she said, "But not you."**

**xxXxx**

**Gambit warred with himself. Shade's life would be better if Gambit stayed out of her life and with the Acolyte's. She'd be happier with Wolverine and all the other X-Men. But he couldn't stand seeing Shade like this. The disappointment in her eyes cut him much deeper than her aggression towards him had.**

**Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Colossus had joined them. Gambit knew if Colossus had an option he'd go against Magneto. If something were to happen on this roof, Gambit was pretty sure he could count on him, not to help, but to not hinder Shade's situation.**

**Gambit's hand slipped into his pocket. He was about to do something he would probably regret.**

**xxXxx**

**Shade watched Gambit intently. His shirt hung open, he had four thin red lines across his chest that dripped wet crimson. She saw every stomach muscle tighten as he slipped a gloved hand into a trench coat pocket. After his broad chest rose and fall in a deep breath, his hand snapped from his coat. It rained down playing cards that blew up on and around the Acolytes, sending them to the ground in a surprised frenzy.**

**Gambit took their stunned moment to expertly toss a charged playing card at Shade's chains and the twisted metal form holding Wolverine. The chards were charged appropriately and blew easily through the chains and enough through the metal form to free the two X-Men without harming.**

**The Acolytes and Magneto were on their feet and pissed. Gambit turned to Shade. "Run, chère," he said before turning to grapple with Sabertooth. Shade started for Gambit but Wolverine caught her around the arm.**

"**Come on," Wolverine hissed half dragging her away from the fight. They ended up back inside the building. Shade was livid.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" she shouted.**

"**Shhh. Listen, pup. Our priority is that machine. We have a chance to destroy it now. Got it? Thank the Cajun later," he explained in a rushed tone. Shade could hear banging, scuffling, and explosions from above.**

**While Shade was looking at the ceiling, Wolverine had started to take off. Shade followed closely. Whatever they were going to do, they had to do it quick. Wolverine came to a halt in an office in front of a large window overlooking Time's Square. "What are we doing?"**

**Wolverine whipped his claws out. "It's right above us. Let's get it down here." He leapt upwards, slashing through the ceiling. Shade formed claws and did the same. It only took a few scratched from each from bring the machine, and a large portion of the roof caving in. Shade and Wolverine leapt back out of the way of debris before quickly descending on the machine.**

**They hadn't done much when Sabertooth and Colossus dropped in. Sabertooth charged right away but Colossus hung back. Shade ran up the debris to the roof where Magneto had Gambit's arms shackled with a thick scrap of metal beam, dangling him a few feet above the rook.**

**Shade roared and tackled Magneto. The distraction was enough for Magneto to drop Gambit to the roof. His hands still bound, he dodged Pyro's fire. Pyro sent another blast. Again Gambit dodged then lowered his shoulders to the height of Pyro's chest. His shoulder made contact with Pyro's breastbone, sending him flying. He landed in a crash on top of the pile of debris.**

**Magneto bent a strip of metal around Shade's forearms and sent her hovering up the metal roof structure. He hung her like an ornament atop the metal. Shade kicked at the metal behind her but Magneto was no letting go. Shade's whites glazed over black like the rest of her eyes. The area around the rooftop began to darken further from the already night sky.**

**The darkness reached out a hand that struck Magneto. There was an explosion from the hole in the ceiling. If Shade was thinking straight she would have assumed that Gambit destroyed the machine. The shadows closed in on the roof, small tentacles whipping out wildly.**

**The blue child teleported in then quickly teleported up to Shade out of the tentacles' way. He grabbed Shade's arms and teleported them down to the roof but the metal on her arms remained. Magneto sent the metal tower falling in their direction. Recognition and worry for the blue child washed over her. She sent her shoulder into Nightcrawler, sending him out of the way as the structure crashed.**

**Shade felt ribs snap under a metal bar. Her legs were trapped as well as her torso, her hands still bound. She looked, hearing the Blackbird and realizing that outside her shadowed wall, dense black clouds had enveloped the sky. Feeling dizzy Shade's mind started to fade.**

**She saw the X-Men pour out of the jet.**

**Then blackness.**

**Sight came back and she saw Magneto was gone. Wolverine was hoisting himself out of the roof's hole. He ran over to Shade.**

**Darkness again.**

**Fuzzy sight returned. She was on the Blackbird free from the twisted metal. Wolverine's face appeared over her. "Gambit?" she asked, voice barely a whisper. Wolverine's response only sounded like muffled nonsense. Sleep overtook her.**

**xxXxx**

**Shade woke in the infirmary. Her chest wrapped in bandages and gauze. ". . . rib punctured the skin. She's lost a dangerous amount of blood," she heard Beast's hushed voice. She heard the low rumbling response of Wolverine but couldn't make out what he said.**

**Her eyes blinked open slowly, not used to the light flooding the room. Her throat was thick and dry. "Wolvie," came out as a moan with little meaning. But Wolverine heard and appeared at her side. She took a shuddering breath, it hurt to breath.**

"**I'm here, pup," he reassured. He put a hand to her forehead. Looking over his shoulder he said, "She's got a fever, Hank."**

"**It will pass." He brought of a cool damp cloth and gave it to Wolverine who held it to Shade's forehead. It felt good and relaxed her. Shade's breaths felt sharp.**

**Her tongue still thick she mumbled out, "Where's Gambit?"**

"**The Cajun's here," Wolverine said indifferently. He tolerated Gambit being here because he saved Shade and destroyed Magneto's machine. He still hated the Cajun and didn't want him near Shade. She pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Relax, pup. Lay back down." She ignored his protests and looked around. A few beds away she saw Gambit sleeping and bandaged. One of his eyes was swollen and purple, a cheek red and blistered.**

"**What happened to him?"**

"**He let Sabertooth get a hold of him. Didn't fight back."**

"**Why would he do that?" she asked watching his sleeping face.**

"**To distract him while I took care of Pyro and the machine. He got caught in the explosion." Shade shifted and blankets off her legs and moved to the edge of the bed. She ignored Wolverine's protests and stood. Wobbling on her feet, she made her way slowly to Gambit.**

**She sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his face the way he'd done to her so many times before. His eyes flickered open at her touch. "Hello, chère," he said quietly.**

"**Hi, Remy." His lips turned up slightly at her saying his name. She was beautiful in the light blue shorts and baggy matching top. The top was too big, it hung off one slender shoulder as she sat by his side. Her blood-red hair was messed and slightly matted from laying in bed, it hung slightly in her face. Her mismatched eyes sparkled in the dim light. Her soft lips formed a small, worried smile.**

**Gambit chuckled slightly and coughed. "You worried, petit?"**

**His tease brought a slightly bigger smile to her lips. "Of you? Never," she teased.**

"**Ouch, chère," he smirked. His smirk brought a real smile to her lips.**

**Her smile faded. "Why would you do this?" she asked motioning to his bandaged form.**

"**Anytime you wanna play damsel in distress, mon amor," he teased.**

**Shade cocked her head. "That's a new name," she pointed out.**

**He nodded. "It is." She let it drop, he looked tired.**

"**You should sleep, Remy," she said worried.**

**His smirk returned. "You never listened to me when I told you to do dat."**

"**I'm used to being injured. And I've never blown myself up." Gambit chuckled. Shade sighed. "You're not going to listen to me are you, boy?"**

"**One of des day, chère," he smirked.**

"**Maybe when your healed," she teased.**

"**Don' get my hopes up, belle. It's not nice." Shade smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up and returning to her bed. Wolverine had watched disapprovingly. Shade walked up to Wolverine and put her arms around him. His thick arms surrounded her.**

"**I worry about you, pup."**

**Shade pulled away slightly. "I'll be alright, Wolvie." She kissed his cheek then climbed back in bed. She pulled the blanket over her chest and closed her eyes. She slept.**

**xxXxx**

**That's it. If I get feedback maybe I'll make a sequel. For now I'm going to start a Wolverine story.**


End file.
